Brakujące kawałki
by manjuria
Summary: Co by się stało, gdyby Ichigo przegrał z Nnoitrą, a ekipa ratunkowa Shinigami przybyła do Hueco Mundo dwa dni później? Grimmjow żyje i ma zamiar dowiedzieć się, co kierowało Ichigo, kiedy go uratował. Slash, GrimmIchi.
1. Chapter 1

**Od autorki:** Nareszcie ten fik przybrał na tyle ostateczną wersję, że decyduję się na umieszczenie go tutaj. Podziękowania dla Stokrot za tytuł i poprawki oraz dla tooliepanny za... całokształt chyba ;) Oraz specjalna dedykacja dla Clio, bo to jej fanfic uświadmił mi, że GrimmIchi to para idealna (co czułam już czytając mangę, ale dopiero jej tekst sformował tę myśl w mojej głowie). W kwestii wyjaśnienia: słowa rozpoczynające każdą część nie są wymyślone przeze mnie. Pochodzą z piosenek, na koniec każdej części napisałam, co to za utwór. Jeśli natomiast o pairingi chodzi – jak bardzo nie wielbiłabym GrimmIchi, jestem także zdania, że IchiRuki jest parą oczywistą, więc i w tym tekście się ten motyw znajduje... Miłego czytania!

**PART I**

_It's your RIGHT and you__r ability_

_To become my perfect enemy_*

Kurz opadł, odgłos wybuchu dawno już przebrzmiał. Nnoitra słyszał jedynie swój przyspieszony oddech, którego nie potrafił uspokoić tak szybko, jakby tego pragnął. Zmęczenie przytępiało gniew, jaki ogarniał go na myśl, że tak dużo czasu zajęło mu pokonanie tego cholernego Shinigami. Gdyby w walkę nie wmieszała się Neliel, gówniarz już dawno oglądałby swoje wyprute flaki... Miotając w myślach przekleństwa, Nnoitra wytarł twarz dłonią i błyskawicznym ruchem znalazł się tuż przy Tesli, który wciąż mocno trzymał płaczącą i zawodzącą dziewczynę.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Tesla z niepokojem.

- Nie zadawaj głupich pytań – warknął Nnoitra, zgrzytając zębami. Walka go wykończyła, choć niechętnie się do tego przyznawał. – Wszyscy troje zdechli, zbieramy się z powrotem do kwater...

- Nie, nie, nie... – szlochała dziewczyna. – To nie możliwe, Kurosaki-kun...!

Nnoitra spojrzał na nią z nieukrywanym obrzydzeniem.

Stul pysk, kobieto. Bierz ją, Tesla, i wracamy. Rzygać mi się już chce od tego miejsca!

- A co z Grimmjowem...? – Tesla niepewnie spojrzał na ciało Espady leżące w sporej odległości od miejsca, w którym stali.

Nnoitra splunął. Ślina zmieszana była z krwią, co zdenerwowało go jeszcze bardziej.

- Jeśli jeszcze żyje, niech tu sobie powoli zdycha. Na nic lepszego nie zasłużył, sukinsyn.

- Ale Aizen...

- Cholernego Aizena nie musi to obchodzić. Niech się cieszy, że mi się w ogóle chciało z nimi walczyć! Skoro Grimmjow dał się tak łatwo pokonać pieprzonemu Shinigami, nie będę teraz tracił na niego czasu. A Aizen pewnie sam by go z chęcią dobił. To zwykły śmieć, a nie Espada! Przymknij się dziewczyno! – warknął Nnoitra i dał Tesli znak, że ma iść za nim. Ciągnąc za sobą wyrywającą się i płaczącą Inoue, wrócili do swoich kwater w Las Noches.

* * *

Ulquiorra wrócił na miejsce ostatnich wydarzeń. Choć jego twarz miała jak zwykle obojętny wyraz, targał nim niepokój. Lord Aizen nie powinien dowiedzieć się, że kobieta, która mogła okazać się potrzebna, znikła. Nie wiedział, co kierowało Grimmjowem i nie specjalnie go to obchodziło, chciał mieć jedynie pewność, że kobieta wróci na swoje miejsce. Niedawne pole walki wyglądało jednak na opuszczone, a na pewno jej tam już nie było. Nie wyczuwał nigdzie jej reiatsu. Poczuł natomiast urywaną energię życiową Neliel i Grimmjowa. Po chwili doleciała też do niego słaba fala energii Shinigami. Chłopak widocznie niewiele się zmienił od czasu, kiedy spotkali się na ziemi. Wciąż łatwo go było pokonać, dobijanie nie było potrzebne. Ulquiorra zastanowił się przez chwilę, czy powinien zająć się ciałami. Ostatecznie zakończyć ich życie lub dostarczyć Aizenowi. Nie dostał jednak takich rozkazów, a wolał upewnić się, że kobieta jest tam, gdzie ma być. Bezpieczna. Gdy już odwracał się z zamiarem odejścia, usłyszał głos słaby Grimmjowa:

- Hej, Ulquiorra!

Niebieskowłosy Espada podniósł się niezdarnie i zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę na chwiejnych nogach. Ulquiorra przez chwilę miał ochotę posłać go z powrotem na ziemię jednym ciosem, powstrzymał się jednak, zachowując swoją kamienną twarz.

- Aizen dowie się o wszystkim – stwierdził tylko spokojnym głosem.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to – warknął Grimmjow. Przedstawiał sobą dość żałosny widok, cały poobijany i zakrwawiony, ledwo się poruszał. – Ten sukinsyn Nnoitra wmieszał mi się walkę i tylko dlatego odniosłem rany – wyjaśnił z wściekłością, widząc taksujące spojrzenie Ulquiorry. – Zapłaci mi za to... – dodał bardziej do siebie, oddychając nierówno.

Ulquiorra wzruszył ramionami. Po czym bez słowa odszedł do swoich zajęć. To, czy Grimmjow żyje czy nie, niewiele go obchodziło. Jeśli ma zginąć, to lord Aizen niedługo sam wyda taki rozkaz, on nie będzie sobie brudził niepotrzebnie rąk. Musiał dowiedzieć się, co dzieje się z kobietą, którą miał się opiekować...

Gdy tylko Ulquiorra zniknął z pola widzenia, Grimmjow ciężko usiadł na najbliższym odłamku skalnym. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach, oberwał mocniej, niż mu się na początku zdawało. I to nie od Nnoitry, ale od tego pieprzonego Shinigami... Nawet gdyby Nnoitra się nie pojawił, pewnie i tak nie byłby w stanie wygrać z tym cholernym chłopakiem. Ta myśl doprowadzała go do szału. Dodatkowo, Shinigami go uratował, zasłonił własnym mieczem, własnym ciałem i to się nie trzymało kupy. Jak na dłoni było widać, że nie miał już zamiaru walczyć z Grimmjowem, pokonał go i nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by dobił go jednym ciosem lub pozwolił to zrobić Nnoitrze. To miałoby sens. Podczas walki, na krótką chwilę, Grimmjow miał wrażenie, że myślą tak samo, że walka stanowi dla nich taką samą przyjemność i sens istnienia; ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że rozumie rudowłosego Shinigami. Chciał z nim jeszcze walczyć. Chciał jeszcze raz poczuć tę jedność myśli. Pierwszy raz w życiu poczuł coś takiego. Chciał dowiedzieć się, co pokierowało chłopakiem i kazało mu obronić swojego przeciwnika. Tutaj zrozumienie Grimmjowa się kończyło, irytując i wbijając się w jego myśli jak tępa igła. No cóż, nigdy się nie dowie, pomyślał z pewnym żalem i zabrał się za oględziny własnych ran. Podczas walki Shinigami z Nnoitrą, niech go szlag trafi, miał trochę czasu na dojście do siebie; żądza zemsty na cholernym Espadzie trzymała go przy życiu i pozwoliła zachować jako taką trzeźwość umysłu. Szkoda, że nie miał zdolności do regeneracji... Pomyślał, że mimo wszystko krótka wizyta u Szayela powinna załatwić sprawę. Ran było dużo i to dość poważnych, ale skoro przeżył, nie zamierzał zmarnować takiej okazji. Kiedy zbierał się do odejścia, wciąż ciężko oddychając i trzymając się za ramię zranione przez Nnoitrę, niech go piekło pochłonie i pożrą puści, wyczuł dwie energie, słabe, ale wciąż walczące o życie. Jedną zignorował od razu, za źródłem drugiej rozejrzał się natomiast i wolnym krokiem udał się w tamto miejsce, kulejąc i zastanawiając się, po co marnuje cenne siły na spojrzenie mu w twarz. Podszedł do pokrwawionego Shinigami i przyjrzał się mu. Chłopak z trudem łapał oddech szeroko otwartymi ustami, z których wyciekła strużka krwi. Jego ciało przedstawiało sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Miecz leżał obok, bezużyteczny. Grimmjow trącił chłopaka lekko stopą w bok, co sprawiło, że tamten na chwilę przestał oddychać, wydał z siebie nieartykułowany odgłos, coś pomiędzy jękiem a stęknięciem i wrócił do swojej walki o każdy oddech. Widocznie miał połamane żebra.

- Więc żyjesz, co? – mruknął Arrancar i znów trącił nieprzytomnego w bok. – Właściwie powinienem pozwolić ci tu zdechnąć – ciągnął dalej, bardziej do siebie niż do leżącego. – Właściwie to nie powinienem się nawet nad tym zastanawiać... – zamyślił się na chwilę. Mimo wszystko, żal byłoby takiego przeciwnika. Przypomniał sobie to dziwne uczucie porozumienia podczas walki. Walcząc z kimś takim byłby w stanie osiągnąć jeszcze wyższy poziom swoich umiejętności. Tym razem na pewno by go pokonał, zabiłby go własnoręcznie i napawał się tą chwilą. Usta wygięły mu się w lekkim uśmieszku. – Masz szczęście, że walka z tobą nie była kompletną stratą czasu – stwierdził ze swym typowym, ironicznym wyrazem twarzy, po czym podniósł chłopaka za włosy, co nie było łatwe zważywszy na ogólne osłabienie jego własnego ciała i zarzucił go sobie na ramię. Obaj jęknęli i Grimmjow skrzywił się z bólu, Shinigami nie był taki lekki, jak mogłoby się wydawać, a wymęczone walką i ranami mięśnie Espady odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Czym prędzej musi iść do Szayela. Poczuł, jak ciałem przeciwnika wstrząsa dreszcz i po chwili coś ciepłego i mokrego spłynęło po jego białej kurtce Arrancara. Shinigami musiał być w środku doszczętnie zmiażdżony; plecy Grimmjowa były całe w krwi wylewającej się z ust chłopaka. Jego też należałoby poskładać.

* * *

Wszedł do swojego przestronnego pokoju i bezceremonialnie rzucił bezwładne ciało na podłogę. Shinigami wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, przez chwilę znów nie oddychał, ale zaraz jego klatka piersiowa zaczęła nierówno się unosić. Całą twarz miał w świeżej krwi. Grimmjow prychnął ze zniecierpliwieniem, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego plecy są teraz całe we krwi – jego własnej i Shinigami. Musiał się umyć, ale w pierwszej kolejności trzeba było zająć się ranami. Spojrzał na leżącego chłopaka z zastanowieniem. Nie było potrzeby martwić się, że ktoś odkryje tę małą pamiątkę z walki, która aktualnie wykrwawiała się na jego posadzce. Komnaty w Hueco Mundo miały tę właściwość, że nie wydostawało się z nich reiatsu, jak gdyby pochłaniały je ściany. Dzięki temu Arrancarzy mogli w spokoju trenować tuż obok siebie, nie pozwalając innymi na poznanie ich prawdziwej siły. Według Grimmjowa było to jedynie stratą czasu i idiotyzmem – nic go tak nie pobudzało i zachęcało do szkolenia swoich umiejętności jak świadomość, że ktoś mógłby okazać się od niego lepszy. Teraz jednak po raz pierwszy nieprzepuszczające energii ściany mogły stać się użyteczne. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś wiedział, że trzyma pod łóżkiem Shinigami, póki ten nie będzie w stanie stanąć z nim do walki. Aizen, gdyby tylko chciał, dowiedziałby się o tym i tak bez większego wysiłku. Przez chwilę Grimmjow poczuł się nieswojo, potrząsnął jednak głową ze złością. Może i Aizen mianował się władcą wszystkich Arrancarów, może i posiadał moc zniszczenia ich wszystkich... On jednak, Grimmjow, nie bał się nikogo i niczego. Niech się dowie, proszę bardzo. Przecież nie zabije go z tak błahego powodu... „Nieważne, do ciężkiej cholery, skup się na ranach", napomniał sam siebie. Jeszcze raz zerknął na poharatanego Shinigami i po namyśle lekkim kopniakiem przewrócił go na bok, żeby chłopak nie zadławił się własną krwią. Wyszedł mając nadzieję, że nie napotka żadnego Arrancara w drodze do gabinetu Szayela.

* * *

Ledwo wlókł się długimi korytarzami, mając niejasne wrażenie, że zostawia za sobą krwiste ślady. Tuż przed gabinetem Szayela przystanął, żeby chwilę odpocząć i doprowadzić się do względnego porządku. Nie miał ochoty pokazywać się komukolwiek w takim stanie, ale cóż było robić – sam nie potrafił się wyleczyć z tak ciężkich ran, a nie miał czasu na powolne dochodzenie do siebie. Lepiej więc niech go widzi ten szalony idiota, niż Nnoitra czy inny Espada, który najchętniej dobiłby Grimmjowa jednym ciosem. Niedoczekanie.

Z rękoma w kieszeniach i największą nonszalancją, na jaką stać było poranione ciało, Grimmjow otworzył kopniakiem drzwi, usiłując nie krzywić się z bólu, jaki sam sobie zadał tym ruchem. Sterylnie czyste pomieszczenie zdawało się odbijać światło niezliczoną ilością szklanych naczyń, w powietrzu unosił się drażniący nozdrza zapach chemikaliów i czegoś mdlącego, nad czym Grimmjow wolał się nie zastanawiać. Z nikłą satysfakcją pomyślał, że samym swoim wejściem skazi ten odpychający porządek. Nigdzie nie widział właściciela, więc na chwiejnych nogach zaczął szukać go między białymi szafami, aż wreszcie znalazł go siedzącego na taborecie w kącie pokoju. Z zaskoczeniem zobaczył, że Szayel również nie wygląda najlepiej – jego ciało upstrzone było ciemnymi siniakami i krwawiącymi ranami, które właśnie obwiązywał bandażami. Na widok Szóstego Espady skrzywił się z irytacją.

Jesteś jeszcze brzydszy niż zazwyczaj, Grimmjow – powitał go różowowłosy.

Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Szayel.

Nie mam ochoty na ciebie patrzeć, przeszkadza mi sam twój widok, więc...

A co, farbujesz włosy?

Słyszałem, że nie żyjesz – odbił piłeczkę Ósmy Espada ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. – Nnoitra chwalił się, że nareszcie uwolnił nas od twojego towarzystwa...

Ha, ha, ha – wycedził Grimmjow przez zęby. – Zaraz naprawdę umrę, ze śmiechu. A teraz jeśli już skończyłeś mnie zabawiać, potrzebuję czegoś na rany. Których wcale nie zafundował mi Nnoitra – dodał szybko, ze zniecierpliwieniem.

Szayel uśmiechnął się pogardliwie, przez chwilę jak gdyby się wahał, ale w końcu dźwignął się z krzesła i podszedł do oszklonej szafki, z której po krótkich poszukiwaniach wyciągnął dwa pudełka.

- Słuchaj uważnie, bo przy twoim poziomie intelektualnym może być ciężko ze zrozumieniem – zadrwił, ale prychnięcie Grimmjowa przypomniało mu, że Szósty Espada szybko traci cierpliwość. - To – wskazał na mniejsze opakowanie, - połykasz i kładziesz się spać na kilka godzin. Odnawia poziom energii i dodaje sił. Wtedy używasz tej maści – pomachał drugim pudełkiem przed oczami Grimmjowa. – Wcierasz w rany, obwiązujesz bandażem i za dwa dni jesteś jak nowy. Chyba – dodał po chwili ze swoim uśmieszkiem psychopaty, - że wolisz położyć się na chwilę na leżance i poskładam cię do kupy od ręki...

- Daruj sobie – uciął Grimmjow. Podświadomie obawiał się eksperymentów tego szalonego naukowca, choć zazwyczaj odnosił się do niego lekceważąco, traktując jak nieszkodliwego wariata. – Nie dam się dotykać tymi brudnymi łapami. Dawaj pudełka, wszystko razy dwa.

Szayel uniósł brew, ale nic nie powiedział i ostatecznie wygrzebał dodatkowe egzemplarze uzdrawiających specyfików.

- Masz i zrób coś ze sobą, bo wyglądasz jakby cię coś wypluło – machnął ręką w kierunku niebieskowłosego Espady. – I użyj tego gdzieś indziej niż tutaj, bo śmierdzi od ciebie krwią, ciężko wytrzymać w towarzystwie czegoś tak obrzydliwego...

Grimmjow już stał przy drzwiach, ale nie potrafił odmówić sobie podjęcia zaczepki.

- Cóż, Szayel, też nie wyglądasz lepiej, raczej jakby coś cię wyrzygało...

Szayel zgrzytnął zębami.

- Ja przynajmniej wygrałem z moimi przeciwnikami! Nie to, co niektórzy... – tym razem to Grimmjow zacisnął zęby. Szayel wzruszył ramionami. – Ale i tak nie mogłem ich zabić. Lord Aizen kazał ich oszczędzić...

- I gdzie są teraz? Będziesz prowadził na nich badania? – mimowolnie zainteresował się Grimmjow, opanowując dreszcz, który przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

- Niestety, tego też nie wolno. Są zamknięci gdzieś w podziemiach. Jeśli nie pozdychają do tego czasu, podejrzewam, że Aizen będzie chciał zamienić ich w hollowy tuż po zakończeniu wojny. Zawsze przyda się nowy materiał do badań, a ja już nie mogę się tego doczekać... – Szayel zaśmiał się maniakalnie.

Grimmjow przewrócił oczami i wyszedł.

* * *

Od razu za drzwiami połknął tabletki z pierwszego opakowania, na wszelki wypadek wziął całą garść. Przez cały pobyt u nadwornego naukowca odczuwał mdłości i zawroty głowy, które wzmogły się po zażyciu specyfiku i Grimmjow przeklął w myślach Szayela. Jeśli sukinsyn podał mu coś o odwrotnym działaniu... Wypluwając przekleństwa i przytrzymując się ściany, zawlókł się do swojej komnaty, w duchu błagając, by nikt go nie zobaczył w takim stanie. Wszystko bolało, jakby rany płonęły, szum krwi zagłuszał myśli. Byle dojść...

Po zamknięciu drzwi w swoim pokoju od razu skierował się w stronę łóżka. Zawroty głowy zastąpiła tak przejmująca senność, że nie był pewny, czy do niego dojdzie. W pewnej chwili coś mu się przypomniało i wytężył przytępione zmysły, szukając wzrokiem rannego Shinigami. Chłopak leżał tam, gdzie Grimmjow go zostawił, jego reiatsu było tak słabe, że prawie niewyczuwalne. Espada był niemal śmiertelnie zmęczony, właściwie było mu już wszystko jedno, czy Shinigami żyje, czy też nie. Przez myśl przebiegło mu jednak, że skoro już wziął dla niego drugi zestaw leków... Do tego chłopak raczej nie dożyje momentu, kiedy Grimmjow odzyska własne siły. Już to, że wciąż żył, było dość niezwykłe. Nie mając sił na zastanawianie się nad własnym tokiem myśli, dowlókł się do nieprzytomnego człowieka, przykląkł i siłą wepchnął mu kilka tabletek do gardła.

- Lepiej tego nie zwróć, mnie już więcej nie obchodzi. Nie będę się babrał w twoich rzygach – mruknął i z trudem, niemalże na czworakach dotarł do łóżka, gdzie padł na materac i natychmiast zasnął.

* * *

Aizen roześmiał się. Jego zimny śmiech poniósł się po opuszczonej sali, w której przebywał teraz z Ginem, Tousenem i niewiele znaczącym sługą.

- Mówię prawdę – niepewnie potwierdził Arrancar niskiej rangi, typowy donosiciel, których w całym Hueco Mundo było mnóstwo. – Grimmjow śpi jak po zażyciu jakiegoś narkotyku, nawet nie odczuł mojego wejścia do jego komnaty, a na podłodze, w takim samym stanie leży ten Shinigami...

- Ależ nikt tego nie kwestionuje – uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Aizena. Z jego oczu biła jednak pogarda. Potrafił manipulować swoimi poddanymi jak tylko mu się podobało, ale kiedy przestawali być potrzebni, bez mrugnięcia okiem posyłał ich na śmierć. Nie trudno było wyczuć, że stojący przed nim sługa stracił już swoją użyteczność. – Nnoitra będzie niepocieszony, już chyba każdy Arrancar w Las Noches miał okazję wysłuchać, jak to się rozprawił z Szóstym Espadą... Tylko zdradź mi jedną rzecz – dodał z udawanym zaciekawieniem. – Co zamierzałeś zrobić, gdyby Grimmjow nie spał? Myślisz, że ucieszyłoby go twoje wtargnięcie?

Arrancar zaczął pocić się i trząść.

- N-nie wiem... – wyczuwał, że lord Aizen nie podziękuje mu za przyniesienie tej wiadomości, teraz zależało mu jedynie na uratowaniu życia. – T-to Szayel... On mi powiedział, że mogę wejść bez obaw...

- No proszę. A ty mu uwierzyłeś – Aizen wydawał się prawdziwie ubawiony, w myślach odnotowując udział Szayela w powrocie Grimmjowa do świata żywych.

Arrancar nic już nie powiedział, w duchu błagając, by pozwolono mu odejść. Jego prośby zostały wysłuchane i Aizen machnął ręką, dając znak, że nie chce więcej widzieć szpiega. Gdy tamten zniknął z pola widzenia, były kapitan Shinigami odwrócił się do stojących za nim Gina i Tousena.

- Nasz niepoprawny Espada znów postanowił coś przed nami ukryć – stwierdził z niekłamanym rozbawieniem. – Co zrobimy z nim i jego małym sekretem? – spytał, choć wszyscy troje doskonale wiedzieli, że i tak postąpi według własnego planu. Był mistrzem kalkulacji, zimne oczy śledziły każdy ruch i zdawały się odczytywać każdą myśl. Nie miał w zwyczaju pozbywać się wrogów lub niepotrzebnych sług zbyt szybko, o nie. Wykorzystywał ich do cna, przewidując ich kroki i wywołując odpowiednie uczucia, tak długo, jak tylko mogli przysłużyć się jego planom.

- Nie ma co ryzykować – bez cienia emocji stwierdził Tousen. – Najlepiej zabić obu od razu i skończyć tę farsę.

- Kto nam wtedy dostarczy rozrywki? – Aizen uśmiechał się ironicznie. Grimmjow mógł się jeszcze przydać. Dobrze mieć przy sobie porywczego wojownika, rzucającego się w wir walki bez specjalnej zachęty. – Co uważasz, Gin?

Gin nic nie odpowiedział. Z jego twarzy również nie schodził uśmiech, ale myśli błądziły daleko poza zasięgiem władzy Aizena. Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, Aizen odwrócił się z powrotem twarzą do wejścia do wielkiej sali. Kazał się wszystkim wynieść i teraz świeciła pustkami.

- Arrancarzy są tak naprawdę tacy sami jak Shinigami. Równie żałosni, równie zabawni... – rzekł w pozornym zamyśleniu, ale Aizen nie zwykł trwonić słów. Może to miało być ostrzeżenie skierowane w ich stronę, może zaczątek nowego planu, powoli krystalizującego się w jego głowie. – Myślą, że są tacy przebiegli, że nie wiem, co robią za moimi plecami. Szayelowi wydaje się, że jest taki sprytny, bo już pobrał próbki od tych ziemskich śmieci, bez mojej zgody. Ulquiorra myśli, że nikt nie widzi jego coraz większego przywiązania do tej... Inoue... A teraz Grimmjow i jego nowa obsesja. Z tym, że on ukrywa to nawet przed sobą, więc jest najzabawniejszy z nich wszystkich... I tak za kilka dni mu się znudzi i zabije chłopaka – Aizen zamyślił się na chwilę. W końcu dodał niedbale – Niech się bawią. Skoro Nnoitra pokonał Kurosakiego bez większego wysiłku, a reszta wycieczki gnije aktualnie w naszym lochu, nie ma obaw, że mogą nam w przyszłości zagrozić. Tymczasem może jeszcze uda się ich wykorzystać do naszych celów... – umilkł i zatopił się we własnych myślach. Dwaj byli kapitanowie również zachowali swoje przemyślenia dla siebie.

* * *

Grimmjow z trudem otworzył oczy. W głowie pulsowała mu krew, ale nie czuł już takiego bólu w klatce piersiowej. Wewnętrzne rany musiały się widocznie zagoić. Przetarł twarz dłońmi i usiadł na łóżku, ziewając przeciągle. Na próbę poruszał kończynami, wciąż trochę bolało. Przypomniał sobie o maści, no tak, w końcu proces leczenia wciąż jeszcze trwał. Jego senny umysł próbował ułożyć plan na najbliższy czas: przemyć rany, posmarować specyfikiem, obwinąć bandażem i czekać, aż się zagoją. Potem wrócić do treningów, walczyć z Shinigamim, walczyć, walczyć, walczyć i pokonać go doszczętnie, rozszarpać na kawałeczki. Przypomniał sobie to uczucie jedności i zrozumienia, którego doznał podczas walki. Mógłby nawet nie wygrywać, niechby ta walka trwała do końca świata, aż w końcu obaj po prostu opadną z sił i umrą. Tak też by mogło być.

Shinigami leżał w niezmienionej pozycji na podłodze. Grimmjow podszedł do niego, wciąż na chwiejnych nogach i nachylił się nad nieprzytomnym chłopakiem. Oddychał, trochę wyraźniej, ale wciąż jego reiatsu pozostawało nikłe i jak gdyby urywane. Obok leżały pudełka z lekarstwami, więc Espada wysypał na dłoń resztę pigułek i wepchnął chłopakowi głęboko do gardła.

- Połykaj to i wracaj do siebie – mruknął poirytowany. – Niedługo będziemy walczyć, a jeśli nie będziesz w stanie, to cię zabiję, tak jak tu leżysz. Niepotrzebny mi dodatkowy mebel – warknął ze złością. – Nic mi po trupie. Zero zabawy. Zero pieprzonej zabawy!

Mięśnie wciąż bolały. Nie tracąc więcej czasu zajął się sobą. Kiedy po dłuższym czasie kończył opatrywać rany, pomagając sobie zębami docisnąć bandaż na ramieniu, Shinigami poruszył się na podłodze. Jęknął, przeciągnął się i znów jęknął. Wreszcie uniósł się powoli na łokciu i otworzył oczy. Wzrok miał nieprzytomny, a oczy szkliste, jak przy wysokiej gorączce. Jego błądzące spojrzenie badało pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdował, aż w końcu napotkało Grimmjowa siedzącego na łóżku i przyglądającego mu się z pewnym zaciekawieniem.

- Grimmjow... – szepnął ochrypłym głosem i natychmiast spróbował się podnieść, marszcząc brwi i zaciskając zęby, żeby nie zajęczeć z bólu. Musiał jednak nieopatrznie oprzeć ciężar ciała na jednym z połamanych fragmentów kości, bo wyrwał mu się pełen cierpienia okrzyk i z powrotem zwalił się na podłogę.

- Co to miało być, Shinigami? – Grimmjow wstał i podszedł do leżącego. Obrzucił go zimnym spojrzeniem pełnym pogardy. – Nie po to cię tu przywlokłem, żebyś mi brudził podłogę. Naprawiaj się i przejdźmy do rzeczy.

Shinigami marszczył brwi, a jego zdezorientowane spojrzenie powiedziało Grimmjowi, że usilnie stara się odtworzyć przebieg ostatnich wydarzeń.

- Nnoitra skopał ci dupę – wyjaśnił Espada, krzywiąc się przy wymawianiu imienia swojego towarzysza. – Właściwie już nie żyłeś. Wystarczyło ci energii na tyle, żebyś przeżył przeniesienie cię tutaj. Dałem ci środek uzdrawiający, więc teraz łaskawie doprowadź się do normalnego stanu, żebyśmy mogli kontynuować naszą walkę. Wtedy wcale mnie nie pokonałeś – dodał szybko, choć widział, że chłopak skupia całą swoją uwagę na ułożeniu sobie w głowie uzyskanych informacji. Nagle coś przyszło mu na myśl, bo zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Grimmjowa z mieszaniną obawy i złości.

- Co z Nel...? – jego głos wciąż był ochrypły i ledwo słyszalny.

- To małe gówno? Nie żyje – Grimmjow wzruszył ramionami.

Na twarzy chłopaka odmalował się szok, który zaraz zastąpiła wściekłość.

- Nieprawda...

- Cóż, ona też ledwo żyła. Nie miał jej kto pomóc – obojętnie dodał Espada.

- A Inoue... – przypomniał sobie Shinigami. – Ona też tam była...

- Wróciła na swoje miejsce, a teraz pewnie pilnuje jej Ulquiorra. O ile jeszcze żyje. Ona oczywiście, nie Ulquiorra.

- A...

- Zamknij się. Nie jestem pieprzoną informacją! – warknął Grimmjow. Po chwili jednak dodał – Wszyscy Espada wrócili do kwater. Co oznacza, że wygrali swoje walki – nie wiedział, dlaczego nie dodał, że towarzysze chłopaka wciąż żyją. Zresztą, to nie miało już znaczenia dla żadnego z nich.

Shinigami zamknął oczy i zamilkł. Grimmjow wciąż stał nad nim, w końcu trącił go nogą.

- To już skończone, Shinigami. Teraz przygotuj się do naszej walki. Nie skończyliśmy jej wtedy przez tego sukinsyna.

Chłopak wciąż milczał.

- Zostawiam ci tę maść. To się wciera w rany – tłumaczył jak małemu dziecku. - Wodę znajdziesz w tamtym kącie. Zrób coś ze sobą, a jak wrócę, masz być gotowy.

Wyszedł z komnaty trzaskając drzwiami, zmieszany i zniesmaczony własnym zachowaniem. Po co tracił czas na rozmowę, po co wyjaśniał cokolwiek osobie, którą i tak zaraz zabije? I ta niby uprzejmość, tu masz to, tu masz tamto, aż miał ochotę splunąć. Zamiast tego podniósł dłoń i za pomocą cero rozwalił paskudną płaskorzeźbę zamontowaną na ścianie korytarza. Od razu lepiej. Wraca do formy. Odczuł potrzebę potyczki, choćby słownej, wbił więc ręce w kieszenie i poszedł do miejsca spotkań Arrancarów niższego stopnia. Nie chciał spotkać nikogo z Espady. Energia wracała, ale wciąż mogłoby jej nie wystarczyć na porządną walkę, zwłaszcza z przeciwnikiem na zbliżonym poziomie. Nie mówiąc o wyższym...

* * *

Ichigo usiadł walcząc z zawrotami głowy. Jego rany wciąż były otwarte, stracił mnóstwo krwi, był zmęczony, głodny i miał gorączkę. Ale jedyne, na czym potrafił się skupić, to myśl, że jego towarzysze nie żyją. Ishida i Chad, obaj wciągnięci w to wszystko przez niego. Renji. Nel, zabawny mały Arrancar skrywający wielką moc. Ona też przyszła tu za nim. Rukia... Ach, Rukia! Ichigo ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nie zdołał ich uratować. Przegrał z tamtym Espadą. Wszyscy oni nie żyją, bo był zbyt słaby, żeby poradzić sobie z przeciwnikiem. Chciał tylko tego, żeby wszyscy byli bezpieczni, a nieustannie pakował ich w kłopoty. To się musiało tak skończyć. Poczuł się nagle przeraźliwie samotny i zagubiony. Co teraz? Jeśli stracił tych najważniejszych, bliskich mu ludzi, co pozostawało..? „Weź się w garść, Ichigo Kurosaki!" napomniał sam siebie. Użalaniem się nic nie zdziała. Na pogrążanie się w rozpaczy będzie czas... Znów ból zakłuł go w piersi. Przed oczyma stanęła mu twarz Rukii, a za nią inne twarze, głosy. Zmusił się do myślenia – Grimmjow powiedział, że Inoue wciąż jeszcze może żyć. Gdyby mieli ją zabić, pewnie już by to zrobili, a jednak widział ją przecież, uzdrowiła go, rozmawiali. Razem z Nel... Do tego, trzeba powstrzymać Aizena, ochronić ludzi na Ziemi. Nie może się poddać, wciąż musi chronić, ratować, wciąż jest potrzebny. Uderzył się w oba policzki i potrząsnął głową, zebrał myśli. Musi zająć się sobą, jeśli w ogóle ma mieć siłę na dalszą walkę i uratowanie Inoue. Gdyby ona tu była, nie musiałby marnować tyle czasu na dochodzenie do siebie, ale trudno, z braku laku niech będą i tajemnicze maści Arrancarów. W tym stanie podrzędny hollow zaraz by go wykończył, więc nawet jeśli ten lek to podstęp, to i tak nie ma wiele do stracenia. Krzywiąc się z bólu wstał i poszedł do konta, gdzie rzeczywiście stała woda w dużych dzbanach. Umył rany, jęcząc i przeklinając. Po namyśle zdjął śmierdzące od rozkładającej się krwi kimono i wyprał ją w resztce płynu. Wtarł maść w poranione miejsca, czyli niemalże każdy kawałek ciała i zabandażował na ile mógł dokładnie. Z niechęcią włożył mokre ubranie, było zimne i zaraz przykleiło się do obolałego torsu, ale wolał to, niż gdyby Grimmjow miał zastać go nagim. No właśnie, Grimmjow. Ichigo wciąż nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego Arrancar sprowadził go do swojej komnaty i co zrobi, kiedy wróci. Lepiej więc, jeśli go po powrocie nie zastanie...

Drzwi były jednak na zamknięte na głucho. Ichigo kopnął w nie ze złością, ale nic to nie dało. Usiadł więc na parapecie okna i obrzucił spojrzeniem widok zza szyby. Hueco Mundo. Wieczna noc. W pokoju było jasno, blask światła o nieznanym źródle odbijał się od ścian i jasność stawała się niemal nie do wytrzymania. Ichigo zatęsknił za ciemnością, chciał znaleźć się poza Las Noches. Był zmęczony, ale jak można spać w tak rażącym świetle? Pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach nad tym, co teraz powinien zrobić i ile czasu zajmie mu powrót do sił; kiedy będzie mógł uratować Inoue i wrócić na Ziemię, żeby razem z resztą stawić czoła Aizenowi...

Trzaśnięcie drzwi wyrwało go z zamyślenia.

- No, Shinigami, to rozumiem – krzyknął Grimmjow z właściwym sobie, drapieżnym wyrazem twarzy. – Wstawaj i...

- Do reszty ci odbiło, Grimmjow? – warknął Ichigo. Wciąż czuł się słaby, gorączka paliła mu policzki. – Ledwo trzymam się na nogach i nie trzeba czytać w myślach, żeby zobaczyć, że ty też...

- Zamknij się! – wrzasnął Grimmjow i rzucił się do przodu. Ichigo z trudem zablokował cios, ale obaj mieli świadomość, że była to nędzna imitacja uderzenia, które mógłby zadać Espada w pełni sił. Grimmjow ze zmieszaniem spojrzał na własną pięść, na chwilę jego twarz przypominała buzię dziecka, które ktoś przyłapał na gorącym uczynku. Szybko się jednak opamiętał. Wzruszył ramionami i stwierdził ze zblazowanym wyrazem twarzy – No nic, nie dziś, to jutro. Idę spać. – po czym rzucił się na łóżko. Ichigo patrzył chwilę, jak Espada leży na brzuchu z zamkniętymi oczami.

- Skoro już mnie tu przyprowadziłeś i chcesz ze mną walczyć – stwierdził ze zmarszczonymi brwiami – to mógłbyś załatwić mi coś do jedzenia. Umrę z głodu i wszystko na nic.

- Jutro – brzmiała krótka odpowiedź.

Ichigo mruknął coś z irytacją. Jaskrawa jasność irytowała go coraz bardziej.

- Czy tu się da zgasić światło?

- A po jaką cholerę miałoby gasnąć? – Grimmjow uniósł głowę.

- Nie mogę przy nim zasnąć.

- Gówno mnie to obchodzi – głowa Grimmjowa opadła z powrotem na posłanie.

Na chwilę zapanowała cisza.

- Grimmjow? – Ichigo podciągnął kolana pod brodę.

- Zamknij się, do cholery.

- Nie boisz się, że zabiję cię we śnie?

- A po co miałbyś to zrobić? – Grimmjow oparł podbródek na dłoni i spojrzał na chłopaka ze zdziwieniem.

- Na przykład, żeby stąd wyjść. Nie musieć już z tobą walczyć – stwierdził Ichigo bez specjalnych emocji. Był strasznie zmęczony. – Jesteś moim wrogiem. Tak tylko przypominam.

- Nie podskakuj i nie sil się na ironię – warknął Grimmjow. – Nie byłbyś w stanie nawet do mnie podejść. Moje rany się zagoiły i wyczuwam twoje reiatsu na kilometr.

- Ja nic nie czuję – Ichigo dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że poza wyraźną energią Espady leżącego nieopodal, nie dochodzi do niego żadna inna aura.

- Bo pokoje w Las Noches nie przepuszczają reiatsu z zewnątrz ani na zewnątrz – wymamrotał Grimmjow w materac. – A skoro już zaspokoiłem twoją ciekawość, to czy możesz siedzieć cicho?

Ichigo zsunął się z parapetu i zaczął chodzić po komnacie. Zionęło z niej pustką. Była wielka, ale jedynymi meblami były w niej łóżko, mały stolik w kącie i kilka przedmiotów porozrzucanych tu i ówdzie. Cisza i pustka.

- Czy mógłbyś przestać chodzić w kółko, do ciężkiej cholery?! – wycedził Grimmjow. Nie był przyzwyczajony, żeby w jego pokoju znajdował się ktokolwiek poza nim samym. – Chcę spać.

To zgaś to cholerne światło!

Jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, Shinigami, to mój pokój, nigdy nie gaszę w nim światła i teraz też tego nie zrobię – Grimmjow uderzył pięścią w materac. – Jak nie przestaniesz mnie wkurzać, to zabiję cię od razu i nie będzie żadnych walk.

To ty chcesz walczyć – rzucił obojętnie Ichigo. – Nie ja.

Posłuchaj no, ty cholerny, wredny, upierdliwy... – Grimmjowi zabrakło epitetów, musiał być naprawdę wyczerpany. – Dobrze! Do ciężkiej cholery, już dobrze! Rozwalę to światło, tylko przestań się ruszać!

Posłał niewielkie cero w stronę ściany i zniszczył mechanizm wytwarzający sztuczną jasność. Na chwilę zapanowała kompletna ciemność, ale wkrótce oczy Ichigo dostosowały się i zaczął rozróżniać pojedyncze kształty w pomieszczeniu. Dopiero teraz był w stanie zauważyć, że przez okno wpadało do komnaty światło księżyca. Usiadł pod ścianą. Był umęczony, ale zbyt wiele pytań nie dawało mu spokoju, a mokre ubranie lepiło się do ciała.

- Grimmjow?

- Co. Znowu. Do. Jasnej. Cholery?!

- Jeśli zniszczyłeś ten mechanizm, to teraz będzie tu cały czas ciemno? Nie odróżnimy dnia od nocy?

Grimmjow zaklął najpaskudniej, jak potrafił.

- Teraz zaczęła przeszkadzać ci ciemność? Może mi powiesz, że się boisz i mam cię wziąć do łóżka?! – westchnął ciężko. – W Hueco Mundo zawsze jest noc. Więc teraz będzie tu zawsze ciemno, chyba, że ktoś to naprawi, mnie to nie obchodzi, ja widzę dobrze w ciemnościach.

Po co w ogóle z nim rozmawiał? Gdyby chłopak dostał porządnie po łbie, siedziałby cicho. Trzeba go było zostawić tam, gdzie leżał, do tej pory już dawno by nie żył. Dlaczego właściwie go tu przyciągnął? Czuł się lepiej i to pytanie wracało do niego uparcie jak bumerang. Mógł przecież walczyć z kimkolwiek innym, większość Espady nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, wystarczyłoby ich odpowiednio sprowokować. W dodatku byli silniejsi niż ten dzieciak, więc byliby lepszymi przeciwnikami. Ale tylko wtedy, tylko na czas tej krótkiej walki poczuł tę dziwną więź, coś, co go irytowało i fascynowało zarazem. Leżał z otwartymi oczami i wpatrywał się w ciemność, senność na chwilę zdała się go opuścić.

- Shinigami?

- Ktoś chyba miał spać?

- Zamknij się, kretynie. Dlaczego... – nie przychodziło mu to łatwo. Zamknął oczy i nabrał powietrza w płuca. – Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś Nnoitrze mnie zabić?

- No jak? – zdziwił się Ichigo. – Przecież byłeś ranny. Już byłeś pokonany.

- Nie byłem – żachnął się Grimmjow. – Chciałeś walczyć ze mną dalej?

- Nie. Przecież cię pokonałem – chłopak zignorował ostrzegawcze warknięcie Espady. – To by było po prostu nie w porządku, gdyby on cię zabił. Czy to aż tak ciężko zrozumieć?

Tak, ciężko. Grimmjow leżał na brzuchu, z policzkiem wtulonym w materac. Nie lubił takich niespodzianek. Podczas walki zaskoczyła go jedynie przemiana Shinigami w hollowa, ale i to mógł zrozumieć, w końcu i on był w stanie się transformować. Ale zasłaniać przeciwnika, w dodatku pokonanego, przełknął to słowo z trudem, przeciwnika?

- Ty też mi pomogłeś – dodał Ichigo, jakby czytając mu w myślach. – Pamiętasz? Przyprowadziłeś Inoue, żeby mnie wyleczyła. Teraz zabrałeś mnie tutaj. Po co? – tym razem to on zadał nurtujące go pytanie.

- Nie gadaj głupot, to zupełnie co innego! – parsknął ze zniecierpliwieniem Espada. – Chciałem walczyć z tobą na równych zasadach, inaczej to nie miałoby sensu! Nie byłoby zabawy! Ale wtedy było inaczej, Nnoitra był od ciebie silniejszy i właściwie powinno ci zależeć na tym, żebyśmy się nawzajem pozabijali!

- Hmm... Masz rację – odparł w zamyśleniu Shinigami. – Może uratowałem cię z przyzwyczajenia? – uśmiechnął się niewesoło w ciemnościach. – Taka praca Shinigami, zawsze trzeba kogoś ratować.

- Nie jesteś prawdziwym Shinigami – powiedział cicho Grimmjow. – Shinigami nie zakładają masek hollowów.

Ichigo milczał. Słowa Grimmjowa zabolały bardziej niż wszystkie gojące się rany. Były echem jego własnych myśli i pytań, nieustannie rozbrzmiewających w jego głowie.

- To kto teraz uratuje ciebie, Shinigami? Przede mną, Arrancarami, Aizenem i hollowem w twojej głowie? – Grimmjow nie wiedział, skąd wzięły się te pytania. Tym bardziej, dlaczego zadał je na głos.

- Mnie ratować nikt nie musi – Ichigo objął kolana ramionami i oparł na nich czoło. – Poradzę sobie. Z tobą, Aizenem, kim tam będzie trzeba.

Grimmjow patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę w ciemną przestrzeń przed sobą. W końcu zamknął oczy.

- Śpij, Shinigami.

- Nazywam się Ichigo – wymamrotał chłopak w swoje kolana.

* A Perfect Circle, „Passive"


	2. Chapter 2

**PART II**

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask, _

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past, _

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart*_

Sen okazał się być najlepszym lekarstwem, a maść rozgrzewała tak mocno, że Ichigo nawet za bardzo nie odczuł negatywnego efektu spania w mokrym ubraniu, na zimnej posadzce. Nie wiedział, jak długo spał, czy według ziemskich kryteriów nastałby już kolejny dzień... Noc panowała niepodzielnie, wprawiając go w dezorientację i poirytowanie. Z jednej strony zdawał sobie sprawę, że liczy się każda chwila, że nie pomoże Inoue siedząc i narzekając na swój los, z drugiej jednak olbrzymi ciężar w sercu czynił go niezdolnym do działania. Do głowy bez przerwy powracała uporczywa myśl: nie żyją. Nie żyją. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale skoro Grimmjow powiedział, że wszyscy Espada wrócili po walce do swoich kwater... Po co miałby kłamać? Nie chciał pozwolić tej prawdzie do siebie dotrzeć, jednak poczucie niepewności tylko pogłębiało jego zagubienie. Przed oczyma wciąż stawały mu obrazy, migawki z przeszłości, zmieniały się coraz szybciej, jak w szalonym kalejdoskopie. Moment, w którym po raz pierwszy ją zobaczył. To, jak go szarpała, krzycząc, że takiego idioty w życiu nie spotkała. Uśmiech. Wreszcie wyraz jej oczu, kiedy przybył jej na ratunek. Tego spojrzenia nie zapomni nigdy. Jakie były jej ostatnie słowa skierowane do niego? Co on jej powiedział? Nie, to na pewno nie były jeszcze ostatnie słowa! Gdzie może być teraz? Co z pozostałymi? Czy pomyślała o nim choć na chwilę... Czy już nigdy miałaby się nie dowiedzieć, że on... Zapiekło pod powiekami i Ichigo szybko przetarł oczy. „Weź się w garść, weź się w garść natychmiast!" powtarzał jak mantrę. Nie pomożesz nikomu użalaniem się nad sobą, ani nad nią, nad nimi wszystkimi... Trzeba uratować Inoue, wrócić do świata ludzi i pokonać Aizena. Wtedy będzie czas, o ile okaże się to prawdą, na opłakiwanie przyjaciół. Na pomszczenie ich. Do tego czasu musi przestać myśleć o tej ewentualności, bo pogrąży się w rozpaczy i nikomu na nic się już nie przyda. Wmówi sobie, że muszą żyć i czekają na niego gdzieś w Hueco Mundo. Ból w piersi podpowiedział mu, że to postanowienie nie będzie takie łatwe do zrealizowania... Ale trudno, to w końcu on, Ichigo Kurosaki, specjalista od rzeczy niemożliwych. To pewnie przez tę ciemność nie mógł pozbyć się mrocznych myśli. Przecież Grimmjow nie powiedział, że znaleziono ciała, może udało im się jakoś uciec, może ktoś przyszedł im na ratunek. Na pewno. Musi wierzyć w swoich przyjaciół. Do końca i całkowicie.

Wstał i poszedł w miejsce, gdzie rozwalona ściana odkryła zniszczony mechanizm oświetlający pomieszczenie. Oczy przyzwyczaiły się do mroku i widział już leżącego na łóżku Grimmjowa. Espada spał zwinięty w kłębek, z dłońmi przytulonymi do twarzy i Ichigo ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że zamiast złości, poczuł coś w rodzaju rozbawienia. I jeszcze coś, co skwitował wzruszeniem ramion, zanim zdążył się nad tym uczuciem głębiej zastanowić. Grimmjow był wrogiem, nie obchodziła go śmierć towarzyszy Ichigo, nie powinien o tym zapominać. Nachylił się nad dziurą w ścianie. Mechanizm był dość skomplikowany i zapewne udoskonalony jakimś specjalnym rodzajem energii, ale Ichigo miał pewne pojęcie w kwestii elektryki – życie z tak niepraktycznym ojcem niejednego go nauczyło – a na brak energii nie mógł już właściwie narzekać. Pogrzebał w plątaninie kabli, zaklął kiedy sparzyło go lekko przepływające przez urządzenie reiatsu, ale wreszcie mu się udało i pokój rozbłysnął przytłumionym światłem. Tak było nawet lepiej, ta wcześniejsza jarząca się bielą poświata była nie do zniesienia. Spojrzał na Grimmjowa, ale ten wciąż spał, zmarszczył jedynie nos, gdy zalała go fala światła, potem przeciągnął się jak kot i zapadł w dalszą drzemkę. Ichigo zaczął rozprostowywać i rozciągać zastałe mięśnie, kiedy uderzyła go myśl: „Zangetsu!" Musiał zostać na miejscu walki, może ktoś zdążył go już zabrać... Musi go odzyskać, jak najszybciej! Ogarnęło go dodatkowe zdenerwowanie, niemalże panika. Szarpnął drzwi. Lekko się ruszyły, ale w nich także musiał znajdować się jakiś mechanizm. Próbował odkryć, jak sobie z nim poradzić, kiedy od strony łóżka dobiegł go cichy pomruk.

- Shinigami, co ci odbija z tym światłem – Grimmjow otworzył zaspane oczy i ziewnął przeraźliwie. – Jasno, ciemno, znowu jasno, co to ma być w ogóle... – znów ziewnął, wyciągając przed siebie ręce. Jak kot.

- Grimmjow, co się stało z Zangetsu – zapytał z obawą Ichigo, a widząc nieprzytomne spojrzenie Espady, dodał szybko – z moim mieczem.

- Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami zapytany. Przecierał oczy dłońmi jak małe dziecko. – Jeśli nikt go nie zabrał, to musi wciąż tam gdzieś leżeć.

- Muszę go mieć z powrotem. Szybko – gorączkował się chłopak. – Zanim ktoś się nim zainteresuje...

- A co, bez niego jesteś bezużyteczny – Grimmjow uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Czyli bez niego byle Arrancar jest ci w stanie...

- Och, zamknij się już – przerwał mu Ichigo ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Wypuść mnie, nie będę walczył bez niego. Muszę po niego wrócić, przecież chcesz walczyć.

Grimmjow zamyślił się na chwilę. Proces wybudzania jeszcze się nie skończył, jego myśli płynęły leniwie.

- Nie mogę cię wypuścić – zdecydował. – Nie dotarłbyś tam, zaraz by cię wyczuł jakiś Espada... A z żadnym Espadą sobie póki co nie poradzisz – dodał w zamyśleniu, zapominając na chwilę, że sam jest Espadą i już wczoraj miał ochotę na dalszą walkę, mimo osłabienia ich obydwu. - Zresztą, nie wiedziałbyś, jak tam trafić. Cholera jasna, no dobra! – uderzył pięścią w ścianę ze złością. – Przyniosę ci ten cholerny miecz! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, idioto skończony?! Co ja do ciężkiej cholery jestem?! Zgaś światło, przynieś miecz, zrób to, zrób tamto, myślałby kto! – pieklił się wstając i poprawiając ubranie. Ichigo uznał za stosowne przemilczeć fakt, że to nie on zaproponował takie rozwiązanie. – Nie myśl sobie, Shinigami! Robię to tylko dla walki, co za zabawa zabić cię po pięciu sekundach! Zabiję cię po dłuższej chwili i to będzie jeszcze przyjemniejsze! A ty tu siedź! – to mówiąc trzasnął drzwiami i w pokoju znów zapanowała cisza.

Ichigo w zamyśleniu opadł na łóżko Espady. Grimmjow był zabawny, naprawdę. Musiał pamiętać, że to wróg, ktoś, kto stoi po drugiej stronie barykady. Ale... coś w postępowaniu Arrancara wydawało się Ichigo znajome... Ze zdziwieniem uświadomił sobie, że sam nie raz się tak zachowywał, pokrywając zmieszanie. Z rozbawieniem potrząsnął głową, ale zaraz zmarszczył brwi i zaczął planować, co zrobi, jak Espada wróci. Rzeczywiście, wypuszczanie się na Las Noches za wcześnie skończyć by się mogło jedynie głupią śmiercią z rąk podrzędnego Arrancara. Musiał zostać tu, w tej komnacie, gdzie czuł się zupełnie bezpieczny, jeszcze jakiś czas. Dojść do siebie i wtedy, wtedy... Myślał najszybciej, jak potrafił i kiedy po chwili drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, ledwo pozostając w zawiasach, miał już gotowy plan.

- Masz tu swoją zabaweczkę – Grimmjow rzucił Zangetsu na podłogę. – I złaź z mojego łóżka, co to ma w ogóle być?!

Ichigo jednym skokiem znalazł się przy swoim mieczu, czując jak zalewa go fala ulgi. Rękojeść idealnie ułożyła się w dłoni. Jej chłodny dotyk uspokajał wewnętrzną burzę. W ostrzu zobaczył własną twarz, podkrążone, zbolałe oczy, podbiegły krwią siniak na policzku, pełno zadrapań. Z Zangetsu w dłoni będzie w stanie uratować przyjaciół. Z Zangetsu miał siłę. Z nim był coś wart.

- Właściwie, po co ci coś tak dużego? – Grimmjow ostentacyjnie przewrócił materac na drugą stronę i położył się na łóżku podkładając sobie ręce pod głowę. – Jak się skończysz cieszyć, możemy...

- Nie – przerwał szybko Ichigo. – Nie będę teraz z tobą walczył.

- Nie? – Grimmjow zmarszczył brwi, jego głos pozornie spokojny, spojrzenie coraz bardziej wściekłe.

- Nie. To znaczy, nie teraz.

Grimmjow powoli podniósł się i odwrócił się w kierunku chłopaka.

- Co to ma znaczyć, Shinigami? – jego głos był opanowany, ale bardzo zimny. – Nie jestem pieprzonym chłopcem na posyłki. Wiesz, po co przyniosłem ci miecz. Nie pozwolę ci tak po prostu sobie odejść. Nie uda ci się uciec, tu nie rozwali się ścian na wylot, tak już zostało zaprojektowane Las Noches. Jeśli więc chcesz stąd wyjść, będziesz musiał walczyć. A jeśli nie będziesz chciał, zabiję cię od razu, jak najokrutniej i najwolniej, za to, że zmarnowałeś mój czas – był coraz bardziej wściekły. – Więc nie waż się mówić mi 'nie'!

- Kiedy to wszystko się skończy, będziemy walczyć – spokojnie powiedział Ichigo. Wiedział, że Grimmjow jest dziki i nieprzewidywalny, ale powoli przestawał się przejmować jego nagłymi wybuchami złości. – Będę walczył z tobą tak długo, aż jeden z nas zginie, zgoda. Ale teraz mam innych przeciwników.

- Nie będę czekał!!! – wrzasnął Grimmjow. – Nie po to...

- Chcesz się zemścić na Nnoitrze? – Ichigo przyjrzał się uważnie Espadzie. Espada odwzajemnił spojrzenie, pełne podejrzliwości.

- Mam walczyć z innym Espadą?

- Z Nnoitrą. Tylko z nim. Masz z nim coś do wyrównania, prawda? On cię zaatakował.

Sprzeciwić się Aizenowi? Z drugiej strony perspektywa wydawała się kusząca.

- Mogę pokonać go bez twojego udziału – stwierdził powoli, przeczuwając, że to nie wszystko, co chce powiedzieć mu Shinigami.

- Ale razem zrobimy to szybciej. Ja pokonam Aizena i resztę, ty nie dasz się zabić do tego czasu i wtedy...

- Chwilka. Tak sobie pokonasz Aizena? Będziesz się tłuc ze wszystkimi Arrancarami, a ja mam stać i się przyglądać? Czekać, aż łaskawie skończysz? – Grimmjow założył ręce i spojrzał zimno na Ichigo. – Ja też jestem Arrancarem, Shinigami. Możesz walczyć od razu ze mną. A jeśli nawet nie... Dlaczego miałbym ci wierzyć?

- Cóż... – nagle Ichigo poczuł się zmieszany. – Do tej pory nasza walka była... hmm, honorowa. Tak mi się wydaje.

- Jak bardzo honorowe jest proponowanie, żebym pomógł ci wybić innych członków Espady? Jak by nie było, to moi towarzysze – Arrancar uniósł brew. – Ty o swoich pytasz się zaraz po wróceniu do świata żywych...

- Nie myślałem, że coś dla ciebie znaczą – zrobiło mu się głupio. To, co zaproponował rzeczywiście było paskudne.

- Bo rzeczywiście nie znaczą – westchnął Grimmjow. – Mógłbym z nimi walczyć i ich zabić, ale nie widzę w tym większego sensu. Chcesz mnie wciągnąć w swoje gierki, a to mnie wkurza. Moje zasady są proste: chcę mieć silnych przeciwników, chcę się dobrze bawić walcząc. Niszczenie poprawia mi humor. Nie lubię tych wszystkich ideologii. Nadstawianie za kogoś karku to strata czasu. Też już powinieneś to zauważyć.

Ichigo zamilkł. Rzeczywiście, próbował wciągnąć Arrancara w swoje własne plany. Chyba od tych ran pomieszało mu się w głowie. Wystarczająco dużo osób już zostało skrzywdzonych odgrywając rolę w tym spektaklu, który powinien rozegrać sam. Jak ktoś ma znów cierpieć, to niech to już będzie on sam. Znał siebie i wiedział, że sobie poradzić. Tak czy inaczej, lepiej bądź gorzej, ale było to lepsze niż patrzenie na cierpienie innych. To był wprawdzie Grimmjow, do niedawna jego wróg i pewnie nie należało się nim przejmować, ale tego jednego rudzielec nigdy nie potrafił – nie przejmować się. Niepostrzeżenie, sam nie wiedząc, kiedy, zaczął uważać Espadę za kogoś innego niż tylko silnego przeciwnika. Rozumiał go, przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia potrafił odgadnąć motywy Grimmjowa. Czy sprawił to wspólny wróg, jakim stał się Nnoitra, czy ogólnie cyniczny stosunek Arrancara do Aizena i reszty jego towarzyszy, tego Ichigo nie wiedział. Jednak zaczynał postrzegać Szóstego Espadę jako kolejnego przeciwnika, który z czasem awansował na kogoś innego w życiu chłopaka. Przecież dokładnie tak było z Renjim, a wcześniej jeszcze Ishidą, którzy teraz być może nie żyli... Znów poczuł, że pod stopami otwiera mu się czarna dziura i szybko odgonił tę myśl. Nie czas na takie rozmyślania.

Grimmjow obserwował go spod przymkniętych powiek.

- Zawrzemy układ – westchnął znowu. Skąd wzięło mu się to wzdychanie? To chyba jakieś skutki uboczne stosowania specyfików od tego idioty, Szayela... – Rzeczywiście, Nnoitra zalazł mi za skórę. Zajmę się nim. Ale to wszystko. Po czyjej stronie stanę, to się okaże. Jestem po swojej własnej stronie, ani twoja, ani Aizena walka mnie tak naprawdę nic nie obchodzi. Komu mam ochotę dokopać – to zależy od sytuacji. Walcz sobie z kim tam chcesz, pokonuj kogo tam chcesz, ja i tak cię ostatecznie znajdę. I wtedy nie będzie żadnych wymówek – dodał groźnym tonem, walcząc z okropnym odczuciem, że przegrał. Doprowadzało go to do szału, dodał więc ze złością – Skoro więc nie jesteś mi teraz potrzebny, to wynoś się. Cholera jasna, wynoś się natychmiast... – odwrócił się tyłem do chłopaka, po dziecinnemu obrażony.

Wiedział, że Shinigami nie jest jeszcze w pełni sił. Jeszcze dzień i dopiero wtedy, tak, wtedy już poradzi sobie z Arrancarami. Tylko co z tego. W obecnej sytuacji życie chłopaka już go nie obchodziło... A przynajmniej nie powinno obchodzić. Ale jeśli teraz zginie, to już nigdy nie będą walczyć i nie będzie miał okazji kogokolwiek tak rozumieć, jak wtedy tego człowieka. Poczuł, że wokół niego rozpościera się pustka i pierwszy raz w życiu uświadomił sobie, że czuje się samotny, że ta chwilowa jedność myśli, zrozumienie, radość podczas nieporównywalnej z innymi walki miała związek tylko z tym jednym Shinigami. Żaden inny, nawet jeśli będzie silniejszy od tego, nie da mu całkowitej satysfakcji. Ze zdziwieniem Grimmjow uświadomił sobie, że nie chce, żeby ten człowiek zniknął z jego życia. Nie teraz, przynajmniej nie teraz. Tak wielu rzeczy nie pojmował i nie pojmie, jeśli zabije go jakiś durny Arrancar. Straci szansę zrozumienia własnych myśli, a lubił rozumieć siebie, skoro tylko siebie miał. Zazwyczaj to było takie proste, nie wymagające zbędnym rozważań. Odkąd pojawił się ten pieprzony Shinigami, wszystko zaczęło się komplikować. Zraniona duma bolała, nie podobało mu się, że przestaje być swoim własnym i jedynym panem i zupełnie bezsensownie zaczynał liczyć się z tym... Kurosakim.

- Jeszcze tu jesteś? – zapytał niewyraźnym głosem. Chciał, żeby zabrzmiało to złowieszczo, ale wyszło tak jakoś... normalnie.

- Sam mówiłeś, że póki co to nie ma sensu, a ja nie wiem, jak tam dojść... – Shinigami stał z opuszczoną głową i to też było dziwne. Chłopak powinien się cieszyć, powinien wyrywać się na wolność. Wszystko to było dziwne, wkurzające i... po prostu musiał to zrozumieć.

- Och, zamknij się już. Po prostu zejdź mi z oczu – Grimmjow opadł z powrotem na łóżko i pogrążył się we własnych myślach. Ichigo popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, potem w ciszy usiadł z mieczem na kolanach.

* * *

Siedzieli bez słowa, każdy zatopiony we własnych przemyśleniach. Obaj starali się zrozumieć, czemu nie mogą myśleć o sobie już wyłącznie jako o wrogach i kiedy coś w ich sposobie myślenia zaczęło się zmieniać. Co kierowało tym drugim i gdzie miało ich to zaprowadzić. Żaden z nich nie był typem introwertyka, nie spędzał długich godzin na badaniu własnego wnętrza i ta nagła potrzeba zrozumienia własnych uczuć wyprowadzała ich z równowagi. Łączyło ich wiele, z czego zdawali sobie sprawę. Obaj woleli działać, niż rozmyślać, obaj lubili walczyć z silnymi przeciwnikami, nie poddawali się i nie chcieli uchodzić za słabeuszy. Bezczynność ciążyła im, Ichigo zaciskał palce na mieczu, Grimmjow bębnił swoimi w materac, szukając czegoś, co można powiedzieć lub zrobić w zaistniałej sytuacji. Bo choć do pewnego momentu rozumieli siebie nawzajem na tyle, żeby rozszyfrować reakcje i zachowania drugiego, to im więcej o tym myśleli, tym większe ogarniało ich zmieszanie. Jak gdyby ten drugi, poza wszystkimi podobieństwami, posiadał jakąś tajemniczą cechę, coś nie zrozumiałego i fascynującego. Jakiś brakujący fragment własnej osobowości.

Cisza wypełniająca komnatę wisiała w powietrzu niby lepka mgła, zbliżając ich coraz bardziej do siebie.

* * *

Grimmjow dość miał bezczynnego siedzenia. Jeśli miał już nic nie robić, to wolał spać.

- Dobra Shinigami, jutro będziesz jak nowy, to cię nareszcie wywalę stąd na zbity pysk. A teraz siedź cicho i się nie ruszaj, mam zamiar się wyspać przed skopaniem tyłka Nnoitrze – wciąż nie wiedział, po co tłumaczy swoje zachowania i przerywa milczenie. Oczywiście dopiero po zastrzeżeniu o ciszy, Shinigami zaczął swoje uciążliwe pytania.

- A skąd będziesz wiedział, że jest kolejny dzień, skoro tu jest zawsze noc? Czy tu się w ogóle liczy dni? – spytał Ichigo z uniesionymi brwiami.

- Jak się obudzę, to po prostu będzie mój następny dzień, reszta mnie nie obchodzi – mruknął Espada.

Ichigo pokiwał ze znużeniem głową. Nie robił nic cały czas, a mimo to był zmęczony. Uznał, że to końcowy proces leczenia ran. Przez to wszystko zdawał się zapominać, że wciąż nie jest w pełni sił. Musiał jednak przyznać, że sposób leczenia Arrancarów był w gruncie rzeczy skuteczny.

- W takim razie ja też chcę spać. Zgaszę to światło...

W odpowiedzi Grimmjow ze zniecierpliwieniem po raz kolejny rozwalił mechanizm za pomocą cero. Tym razem po komnacie rozszedł się swąd spalenizny, a z dziury dał się słyszeć trzask i pokazały się małe iskierki.

- No i nie będzie jutro jasno – stwierdził chłopak z dezaprobatą.

- Wyjdziesz na korytarz i będzie – Grimmjow ułożył się wygodnie na brzuchu. Ciemność uspokajała i nie widział rysów Shinigami aż tak dokładnie. Co lepsze, chłopak nie widział tego, co malowało się na twarzy Espady. Spanie po ciemku miało swój urok.

Wydawało mu się, że już zasypia, kiedy usłyszał po raz kolejny ciche:

- Grimmjow?

- Shinigami. Chcę spać. Czy mam cię uszkodzić, żebyś to zrozumiał? – wymruczał sennie w materac.

- Sam powiedziałeś, że nie jestem Shinigami – odparł cicho Ichigo, wpatrując się w księżyc. Wydawał się pełniejszy niż wczoraj, a jego blade światło zdawało się hipnotyzować. – Zresztą to prawda – ciągnął, bardziej do siebie niż do Espady. – Nie jestem Shinigami. Shinigami nie zakładają masek hollowów.

- A hollowy nie walczą jak Shinigami – dodał sennie Grimmjow. – Pustym więc też nie jesteś. Nie znam się na ludziach, ale oni chyba nie walczą z hollowami? Jeśli w ogóle je widzą. Arrancarem też nie jesteś, tyle zdążyłem zauważyć. Jesteś cholerne nie wiadomo co.

- Chyba, że Vizardem... – szepnął Ichigo.

- Co?

- Nie, nic – rozmowa zmierzała w złym kierunku. Ichigo przypomniał sobie to uczucie, kiedy na jakiś czas kontrolę nad nim przejmował pusty. To nie były jego ulubione momenty. Dlaczego miał taką moc? Poczuł się zagubiony.

- W takim razie już się zamknij.

Ichigo posłuchał i już się nie odezwał. Grimmjow dłuższą chwilę nasłuchiwał, spodziewając się usłyszeć kolejne pytanie. Jego wyostrzone zmysły pozwoliły mu zobaczyć, że chłopak wciąż nie śpi, tylko gapi się w okno. Ze zdziwieniem usłyszał własny głos:

- A właściwie to dlaczego... No wiesz, jak to się stało, że jesteś taką... mieszanką wybuchową? – tuż po wypowiedzeniu tych słów miał ochotę odgryźć sobie język. Tak, jakby go to w ogóle interesowało!

Chłopak zerknął na Espadę ze zdziwieniem, ale potem wzruszył ramionami i zaczął opowiadać. Pierwszy raz mówił komukolwiek o tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Pokrótce streścił swoją przeszłość, jak zwykle drgnął mu głos, kiedy mówił o śmierci matki, nie potrafił opanować wywracania oczami opowiadając o ojcu, wreszcie doszedł do spotkania z Rukią i tego, co działo się dalej. Espada nie był w to wszystko zaangażowany, więc Ichigo złapał się na tym, że opowiada mu o swoich pierwszych wrażeniach z Królestwa Dusz, komentuje poszczególnych Shinigami i opisuje różne miejsca z Soul Society. Grimmjow oparł podbródek na dłoni i stukając palcem w kość na policzku, słuchał z zaciekawieniem.

- Chyba nie powinieneś mi tego wszystkiego mówić – stwierdził niemal pogodnie, kiedy Ichigo skończył. – Jestem w końcu twoim wrogiem, Kurosaki.

- No proszę, pamiętasz nawet moje nazwisko – chłopak wzruszył tylko ramionami. – I co zrobisz z tą wiedzą? Pewnie i tak wszystko skończy się tutaj, w Las Noches. Nie wiem, czy pokonam Aizena...

- No nie wierzę, Shinigami przyznaje się do ewentualnej porażki! – parsknął Grimmjow. – Co, nie będziesz się stawiał i wydzierał, że skopiesz dupę całemu światu? Cholera, podmienili cię, kiedy na chwilę zamknąłem oczy?

- Nie zdołałem ich uratować, Grimmjow – uśmiechnął się smutno Ichigo. – Już przegrałem. Zrobię wszystko, żeby ocalić Inoue. Jak tylko odzyskam siły... – przypomniał sobie, że kiedy chodziło o życie Rukii, wtedy, w Królestwie Dusz, nie ważne było, czy miał siły, czy nie. To Yoruichi musiała siłą powstrzymać go, żeby nie poszedł jej na ratunek tak jak stał, ranny i bez szans na zwycięstwo.

- Naprawdę po to tu przyszedłeś? Żeby uratować tę dziewczynę? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Grimmjow. – Zawsze pakujesz się w kłopoty, żeby kogoś uratować?

- Na to wygląda – Ichigo znów uśmiechnął się niewesoło. – Tylko to ratowanie coś nieudolnie mi to idzie.

Dziwne – Grimmjow przewrócił się na plecy i wpatrzył w sufit.

- Czy ja wiem...

- W takim razie, dlaczego ich tu nie ma? Dlaczego teraz wszyscy ci, których ratowałeś po drodze nie próbują wyciągnąć cię z tego pokoju?

- To ja ich nie uratowałem... To przeze mnie oni...

- Przestań na chwilę się użalać, pytam poważnie – Grimmjow już przestał się zastanawiać nad tym, co mówi. Jeśli by to zrobił, musiałby sobie chyba naprawdę wyrwać język. – Skoro to twoi przyjaciele, to gdzie są teraz? Nie powiedziałem przecież, że zostali zabici. Słyszałem coś, że gdzieś tam są przetrzymywani, wszyscy razem – zignorował gwałtowne poruszenie Kurosakiego. – Wciąż ich tu nie ma. Co z resztą Shinigami? Co z tamtym śmiesznym gościem, który nam wtedy przeszkodził w walce? Czemu tylko ty ich ratujesz?

- To nie tak. Nie wiedzą, że tu jestem, że w ogóle żyję. Gdyby wiedzieli, to na pewno...Przecież nie mogą tak po prostu wejść do Las Noches! Zresztą, przede wszystkim muszą pomóc Inoue. Do tego czasu ja do nich dołączę, a jeśli nie, to na pewno...

- Na pewno, na pewno – przedrzeźniał go Grimmjow. – A ty wiesz, czy ta kobieta jeszcze żyje? Nie wiesz. A pójdziesz ją ratować? Pójdziesz. Widzisz?

- Do czego ty właściwie zmierzasz? – zniecierpliwił się Ichigo.

- Traktujesz tych swoich przyjaciół – Grimmjow wymówił to słowo niemal pogardliwie. – Jak jakąś świętość, a o wyrżnięciu Espady w pień mówisz, jakby to była bułka z masłem. Nie to, żeby mi na nich zależało. Ale oni są akurat tyle samo warci. Czyli nic – uśmiechnął się ironicznie zerkając na chłopaka. – Dla takich jak ty nie ma przyjaciół. Póki im się przydajesz, jest dobrze, ale potem, kiedy to ty potrzebujesz wsparcia, nikogo dziwnym trafem nie ma w pobliżu.

- To naprawdę nie jest tak, Grimmjow. Ja...

- Jest. Jesteś sam i zamiast poprowadzić tych tchórzy, liczysz na nich – parsknął pogardliwie. – Tak się nie da, Shinigami.

- Nie jestem Shinigami, sam to powiedziałeś.

- Kurosaki.

- Już lepiej.

- Odwal się – zaproponował Grimmjow. – Nie chcesz być szczery sam ze sobą.

- A co to, godzina szczerości? – Ichigo prawie się roześmiał. – Zaskakujesz mnie, Grimmjow.

- Grimmjow, Grimmjow, może by tak trochę szacunku, gówniarzu. Jestem Szóstym Espadą i...

- Dlaczego akurat Szóstym? – zapytał Ichigo ironicznie, ale Espada nie wyłapał widocznie tej ironii i po krótkiej pauzie opowiedział swoją historię. Tym razem Ichigo słuchał z zaciekawieniem i kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę. Chciało mu się spać, ale ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że mógł z Grimmjowem rozmawiać zupełnie naturalnie, jak gdyby znali się od bardzo dawna i nigdy nie byli wrogami.

- I nie było ci żal, kiedy cała twoja frakcja zginęła? – zapytał, powstrzymując ziewnięcie. Naprawdę był ciekawy.

- Nie – odparł w zamyśleniu Grimmjow. – Chyba od początku wiedziałem, że jestem i będę sam, a oni byli tylko tymczasowo obok.

- I to podobno ja jestem dziwny – tym razem Ichigo ziewnął rozdzierająco. – Chwilami mam wrażenie, że myślimy w ten sam sposób, a potem gadasz takie pierdoły, że zupełnie nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi.

- Ja też tak mam – mruknął sennie Espada. – Jesteś popieprzony. Ale wtedy, jak walczyliśmy, znałem twoje myśli. Nic ciekawego – dodał sarkastycznie.

- To pewnie było wtedy, kiedy myśleliśmy w ten sam sposób – Ichigo znowu ziewnął. – Twardą masz tę podłogę.

- Podłoga jak podłoga.

- Ach, jakiś ty domyślny.

- Co, mam cię do łóżka zaprosić?

- Durny jesteś. Ale coś pod głowę byś mi mógł dać.

- Jeszcze czego – Grimmjow chciał jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale coraz trudniej było mu skoncentrować myśli. – No dobra, byle byś już był cicho... – ściągnął kurtkę i rzucił w kierunku chłopaka, zanim zdążył pomyśleć, znowu! Znowu był dla niego miły! Świat się kończył. Ale choć wkurzające, to nie było takie złe. Nie miał ochoty go zabijać. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio z kimś rozmawiał. Nie licząc typowych pomiędzy Espadą pyskówek i kazań Aizena. Nie pamiętał, by w całym jego życiu ktoś go rozumiał. Ktoś czuł podobnie, jeśli nawet nie chciał się do tego przyznać.

- Eee, nie masz czegoś innego? – zamarudził Ichigo trzymając ubranie na odległość wyciągniętych ramion.

- Nie tutaj.

- Tfu, to na pewno tobą śmierdzi, no fantastycznie...

- Zamknij mordę, Shinigami.

- Nie Shinigami, skocz z tym Shini...

- To jak to w końcu było? – zapytał już prawie przez sen Grimmjow.

- Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki, zapamiętaj to łaskawie, bo to ja cię pokonałem – miało to zabrzmieć złośliwie, ale chłopak już zwinął kurtkę pod głową i zapadał w sen.

- Ichigo... – wymruczał Grimmjow i natychmiast zasnął.

Nikt nigdy nie wymawiał tak jego imienia i Ichigo poczuł, jak krew napływa mu do policzków. Oczywiście, to tylko Grimmjow mruczał coś przez sen, powinno to być tylko i wyłącznie irytujące, i co najwyżej obrzydliwe. Ale nie było. Wtulił twarz w miękką tkaninę. Zdobył się jeszcze na refleksję, że wcale nie śmierdziała. Pachniała przyjemnie, nie wiedział, co to za zapach i była taka miła w dotyku. Po tej twardej podłodze pewnie wszystko byłoby miłe. Czuł się tak lekko po zrzuceniu z siebie ciężaru wszystkich ostatnich wydarzeń i wspomnień. Do tego stopnia, że pod koniec historii miał wrażenie, że mówi o kimś obcym. Zasypiał patrząc na uśpioną twarz niedawnego przeciwnika i ostatnie, o czym pomyślał tamtej nocy, był sposób, w jaki Grimmjow wtulał się w materac – niemal uroczy. Nie zdążył już zdziwić się własnym spostrzeżeniem.

* * *

Grimmjow obudził się z poczuciem rozpierającej go energii. Shinigami, to znaczy Kurosaki, wciąż spał na jego kurtce. Nie miał nic przeciwko paradowaniu z gołą klatą, ale jakoś niezręcznie było przyglądać się, jak chłopak wtula policzek w ubranie należące do Espady. Siniak na jego twarzy powoli znikał, nawet popękane wargi zdążyły się pogoić. Espada przyłapał się na tym, że stoi i już dłuższą chwilę gapi się na niego jak sroka w gnat. Szybkim ruchem wyrwał mu spod głowy ubranie, Ichigo tylko skrzywił się, kiedy uderzył lekko o posadzkę, zmarszczył nos i ułożył się na własnym ramieniu nie budząc się ani na chwilę. Grimmjow znów zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może oderwać od niego oczu, co doprowadziło go niemal do szału. Złapał więc katanę, zatknął ją sobie za pas i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pokoju, zakładając po drodze kurtkę.

Światło na korytarzu niemal go oślepiło. Idąc w stronę głównej sali stwierdził, że już zupełnie wrócił do sił, jest mu tak lekko i dobrze, że koniecznie musi dać upust tej przedziwnej radości. Na pierwszy ogień jak zwykle poszły drzwi do komnaty jego sąsiada, Aaroniero – ostatni raz rozwalił je ze złości po drugim pobycie na Ziemi i dopiero niedawno Dziewiąty Espada wstawił je z powrotem. Chyba nie było go w środku, bo po tym, jak czerwone cero rozbiło je w pył, Grimmjow nie usłyszał żadnych przekleństw i krzyków. A może nie chciał ryzykować potyczki z Szóstym Espadą, ha! Ta myśl poprawiła mu dodatkowo humor.

Razem z siłą wróciła niezachwiana pewność siebie i duma ocierająca się niebezpiecznie o arogancję. Nnoitra, Aizen, cała Espada razem wzięta – nie ważne kto, nikt nie był w stanie go teraz pokonać. Wszedł do sali tronowej Aizena, jak między sobą podśmiewali się Arrancarzy, pewnym krokiem, z rękoma w kieszeniach i ironicznym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Nie miał zamiaru chować się po kątach. Wiedział, że nie zaatakuje Nnoitry na oczach Aizena. Chciał tylko zorientować się w sytuacji. Musiał dowiedzieć się, co się teraz działo między Arrancarami. Pierwszy zauważył go Szayel.

- Proszę proszę, nasza pokonana Espada wróciła – zadrwił na tyle głośno, że inni obecni również zwrócili głowy w jego stronę.

- Skoro tu stoję, to raczej nikt mnie nie pokonał – odciął się Grimmjow. – Nnoitra zwierzał wam się po prostu ze swoich marzeń.

- To dlaczego przyszedłeś do mnie ledwo żywy po leki? – Szayel nie dawał za wygraną. Pewnie chciał się zemścić za ten komentarz o „wyrzyganym wyglądzie".

- Chyba źle widziałeś, tak byłeś zajęty ratowaniem własnego życia – Szósty Espada spojrzał na niego pogardliwie. Szayel chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale Grimmjow machnął na niego tylko ręką i poszedł na miejsce, w którym lubił przesiadywać. Wiedział, że dziś Aizen ma wygłosić ważną mowę i choć tak naprawdę miał gdzieś, co myśli i robi ten były kapitan Shinigami, to mogło go to w dużym stopniu dotyczyć. Jego oraz rudowłosego nie-do-końca-Shinigami, który aktualnie spał w jego własnym pokoju.

Chwilę później Aizen pojawił się na swoim podwyższeniu i obrzucił wzrokiem całe zgromadzenie. Grimmjow miał wrażenie, że spojrzenie lodowatych oczu zatrzymało się na nim trochę dłużej niż na pozostałych Arrancarach, ale może tylko mu się zdawało... A chwilę później ich samozwańczy przywódca ogłosił, że przenoszą się do świata ludzi, by zmieść z powierzchni ziemi miasto Karakura. Dał się słyszeć okrzyk przerażenia i Grimmjow dojrzał w tłumie dziewczynę, po którą przybył tu Kurosaki. Nawet z tej odległości mógł ujrzeć strach w jej oczach, a po chwili coś jeszcze – wyraz ulgi pomieszanej z zaskoczeniem i czymś, czego Grimmjow nie potrafił zidentyfikować – kiedy tuż obok niej pojawił się Ulquiorra. Spojrzenie Czwartego Espady jak zwykle nie wyrażało żadnych emocji, ale Grimmjowa uderzyła zupełnie nowa myśl – coś łączyło tych dwoje. Nie wiedział, dlaczego taki pomysł powstał mu w głowie. Coś w spojrzeniu dziewczyny, jakiś ruch Ulquiorry. Nie to, żeby go to specjalnie interesowało, ale było zastanawiające. Ulquiorra zawsze wydawał mu się osobą wyzbytą własnych potrzeb i uczuć. Wyglądało na to, że coś się zmieniło tuż pod nosem całej Espady, czego żaden z nich nie był w stanie zobaczyć. A może inni spostrzegli to już dawno i tylko on, Grimmjow, zupełnie nie zainteresowany takimi głupotami, pozostawał ślepy? W takim razie co wpłynęło na jego nagłe objawienie...? W tej samej chwili niespodziewanie przed oczami stanęła mu twarz, którą oglądał zasypiając – i wreszcie udało mu się dogonić tę uciekającą od kilku dni myśl. Świat na chwilę przestał istnieć, jak gdyby został zalany przez oślepiające światło uświadomienia. Wreszcie zaczął na nowo rozumieć samego siebie, choć ta wiedza wytrąciła go z równowagi i zmieniła wszystko. Świat, który znów zaczął pojawiać się na jego oczach, inni Arrancarzy, Aizen, ziemska dziewczyna... Wszystko to było już inne niż jeszcze przed chwilą, a on musiał zrozumieć to wszystko, co działo się wokół niego od nowa, patrząc ze swojej zupełnie nowej perspektywy.

Po tym jak Aizen powierzył Las Noches Ulquiorrze, spojrzał wprost na Grimmjowa, a Espadzie wydało się, że to zimne spojrzenie czyta z niego jak z otwartej książki, a do tego bezczelnie bawi go to, co w nim znajduje...

- Cóż, Grimmjow – rzucił Aizen z uśmiechem nie schodzącym z warg. – Czas kończyć zabawę. Sprzątaj zabawki albo zrobi to za ciebie ktoś inny... – po czym odwrócił się, zostawiając swojego Espadę w znieruchomiałej pozycji i wyszedł przez tunel pomiędzy wymiarami.

Grimmjow wiedział, że dla Aizena to kwestia czasu, kiedy dowie się o wszystkim. Widocznie wiedział już od samego początku. Odgadywał także, że to lekko rzucone zdanie jest największą groźbą, jaką mógł od samozwańczego przywódcy Arrancarów usłyszeć. Zrozumiał też, że wciąż jest mu dawana szansa: jeśli szybko pozbędzie się Kurosakiego, może jeszcze wróci do łask. Na tę krótką chwilę, póki będzie potrzebny... Poczuł palącą nienawiść do Aizena, który wdarł się w ich świat i zaczął decydować o ich życiu i śmierci.

- Grimmjow, tym razem upewnię się, że dobiłem cię jak trzeba – doleciał do niego kolejny znienawidzony głos, Nnoitry. – Daję ci tylko chwilę, błagaj o przebaczenie albo...

Grimmjow błyskawicznie ocenił sytuację. Dziewczyna, po którą przyszedł Kurosaki stała tuż za ramieniem Ulquiorry, reszta Arrancarów gapiła się na niego, gotowa do walki po czyjejkolwiek stronie. Nie namyślając się długo wystrzelił olbrzymie cero w sufit, rozwalając w ten sposób system oświetlenia w całym Las Noches. Ciemność zalała salę i wszystkie korytarze, a naruszona konstrukcja pomieszczenia zaczęła walić się przebywającym w środku Arrancarom na głowy. Wybuchł chaos i rozległy się krzyki zaskoczenia i wściekłości. Grimmjowa tymczasem dawno już tam nie było.

Korzystając ze swoich kocich zmysłów biegł przez pogrążony w mroku korytarz, bezszelestnie i z gracją omijając wszelkie przeszkody, także te złożone ze zdezorientowanych Arrancarów niższego stopnia. Po chwili już był przed własnym pokojem, wyważając kopniakiem drzwi.

- Kurosaki, za mną! – zakomenderował.

- Grimmjow..? – Ichigo spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale wtedy zniecierpliwiony Espada złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą.

Biegli korytarzami, do których nie docierał blask księżyca i ciemność wydawała się być bezkresna. Ichigo nie był w stanie dojrzeć własnej dłoni i normalnie już dawno przewróciłby się gdzieś na zakręcie, ale Grimmjow ciągnął go za sobą, prowadząc bez wahania. Dłoń Espady była ciepła i szorstka, dłoń wojownika przyzwyczajonego do miecza. Ichigo słyszał tylko szum krwi we własnych uszach i oddechy ich obu. W końcu znaleźli się w jakimś pomieszczeniu i Grimmjow zamknął ciężkie drzwi.

- To teraz mi wyjaśnisz, o co w ogóle chodzi..? – zapytał Ichigo wyrównując oddech po długim biegu.

Grimmjow streścił przebieg wydarzeń z sali tronowej.

- Karakura?! – Ichigo natychmiast poderwał się na nogi. – Muszę tam iść, muszę natychmiast pomóc...

- Poczekaj wariacie – przerwał mu Grimmjow. – Sam nie pokonasz Aizena. Ta twoja dziewczyna wciąż żyje. Reszta tych durniów może też. Słyszałem... – zawahał się na chwilę. – Słyszałem o miejscu, gdzie wciąż powinni być przetrzymywani. Nnoitra dostał rozkaz skończenia z tobą – „i ze mną," dodał w myślach, „jeśli ja nie pozbędę się ciebie pierwszy..." – Więc najpierw trzeba skończyć z nim.

- Trzeba to było zrobić już tam – mruknął Ichigo.

- Tak, wiem, że jesteś idiotą, ale nie myślałem, że aż takim – warknął Grimmjow. – Pokonam każdego Espadę, ale jeśli rzucą się na mnie wszyscy na raz z tymi swoimi debilnymi frakcjami, to mogłoby być ciężko. To nie była ucieczka – zastrzegł szybko. – To była... taktyka.

- Taktyka – zgodził się bez emocji Ichigo. – Co teraz? Gdzie jesteśmy?

- W korytarzu, który prowadzi do zewnętrznej części Las Noches. Kiedy tam dojdziemy, nasze reiatsu stanie się wyczuwalne i natychmiast zjawi się tam Nnoitra, a że on nie lubi się dzielić – dodał Grimmjow sarkastycznie. – To na pewno będzie tam sam, chyba że ten jego parobek, Tesla, jak zwykle się będzie za nim ciągnął.

- No, teraz to brzmi rzeczywiście jak taktyka – wyraził aprobatę Kurosaki. – Co z Inoue?

- O nią się nie martw – mruknął Espada. – Jest z nią Ulquiorra.

- To chyba właśnie powinienem...

- Nie, uwierz mi – Grimmjow wzruszył ramionami, a Ichigo przyjrzał się ze zdumieniem ciemności, z której dochodził głos Espady.

- Nie spadnie jej włos z głowy – Grimmjow dodał wyjaśniająco i machnął ręką ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Ulquiorra to kolejny idiota, ale dotrzyma słowa danego Aizenowi – przemilczał wymianę spojrzeń pomiędzy tą dwójką. Było w niej coś tak... intymnego, że Grimmjow czuł się zażenowany i poirytowany na samo wspomnienie.

- No to chodźmy – zakomenderował Ichigo i zrobił kilka kroków w kompletnej ciemności. Nie czuł się pewnie, kiedy nagle jeden z jego zmysłów stał się zupełnie bezużyteczny i po chwili potknął się o coś. Spróbował przytrzymać się ściany, ale nie było jej w miejscu, do którego wyciągnął dłoń i stracił równowagę, spadając z niewysokich schodków. Zangetsu upadł z głośnym brzękiem na posadzkę.

- Pięknie, Shinigami – zakpił Grimmjow.

Ichigo wstał przeklinając pod nosem i pozwolił, żeby Espada go wyprzedził. Grimmjow szedł szybko i wkrótce dystans między nimi zaczął się powiększać, więc wyrażając głośno niezadowolenie i przekonanie o całkowitej bezużyteczności Kurosakiego, złapał chłopaka za nadgarstek i znów pociągnął za sobą. Przeszli już spory odcinek korytarza, Grimmjow narzucał ostre tempo. W pewnej chwili jego ręka ześlizgnęła się nieco z nadgarstka Ichigo i nagle trzymał jego dłoń w swojej, nie zwalniając i nie okazując w żaden sposób, że po plecach ślizgały mu się dziwnie ciepłe dreszcze. Ichigo nabrał powietrza w płuca, ale również starał się trzymać tempo i równowagę. To nie było nieprzyjemne, choć do twarzy napłynęło mu tyle krwi, że zaraz mogła trysnąć z jego policzków. Grimmjow trzymał go mocno i pewnie kierował w mrocznym labiryncie. Jego palce zdawały się gładzić wnętrze dłoni Ichigo, ale może to było tylko złudzenie...

Po dłuższej chwili, Grimmjow zatrzymał się i Ichigo prawie wpadł na jego plecy.

- Jesteśmy mniej więcej w połowie. Patrz, dostaje się tu trochę światła. Musieli naprawić zewnętrzny system oświetlenia. - Rzeczywiście, po chwili oczy Ichigo były w stanie rozróżniać kształty, a białe ubranie Espady odcinało się już wyraźnie od mroku korytarza.

- Nie można się tam jakoś teleportować? – zamarudził Ichigo, dotykając swojego piekącego policzka dłonią, którą przed chwilą trzymał Espada w swojej, korzystając z tego, że Grimmjow stał zwrócony do niego tyłem.

- W tych korytarzach nie można używać zbyt dużej ilości energii – odparł Grimmjow w zamyśleniu. Stał chwilę bez ruchu, aż w końcu Ichigo klepnął go w ramię.

- Musimy iść – przypomniał, zdejmując swoją dłoń z ramienia Espady chwilę później niż powinien to zrobić.

- Wiesz, że powinienem cię teraz zabić? – zapytał nagle Grimmjow tonem niemalże konwersacyjnym.

Ichigo osłupiał.

- Ale tego nie zrobię – ciągnął Grimmjow.

- To... to chyba dobrze... – zaryzykował Kurosaki wpatrując się niepewnie w plecy towarzysza, czując się coraz bardziej zdezorientowany.

- Pod jednym warunkiem – mówił dalej Espada. Ichigo milczał, więc dodał – Masz mi powiedzieć, czemu nie pozwoliłeś wtedy Nnoitrze mnie zabić.

- Już ci powiedziałem – zdenerwował się Ichigo. – Cholera, masz jakąś manię! To by po prostu było nie w porządku!

- Nieprawda.

- Właśnie, że tak! – Widząc, że to wyjaśnienie nie wystarcza, Ichigo szukał innych słów. – Po prostu leżałeś tam, ranny i pokonany... ale to nie była litość – zastrzegł szybko. – Po prostu... no po prostu nie chciałem, żebyś umarł.

- Chciałeś dalej ze mną walczyć?

- Tak... To znaczy... Nie wiem, może... Cholera, Grimmjow, do czego ty zmierzasz?!

Grimmjow sam się nad tym zastanawiał. Wiedział jedno – odkąd pojął, co znaczyły jego własne uczucia, pragnął tylko jednego. Zbliżali się coraz bliżej źródła światła i zdawał sobie sprawę, że wtedy Kurosaki znów zacznie należeć do swojego świata, pełnego słońca. Świata, w którym czekali jego towarzysze, by znów nadstawiał za wszystkich i wszystko karku. Gdy wyjdą z tego korytarza, Ichigo na zawsze wyślizgnie mu się z rąk. Miał mało czasu. Miał jedną jedyną szansę.

- Miałem bardzo poukładany świat, wiesz? – powiedział cicho. – Nieustanna walka i destrukcja, byle przeciwnik był lepszy, byle walka trwała dłużej i bylebym zwyciężył. Proste, prawda? Spieprzyłeś mi to, spieprzyłeś mi to wszystko doszczętnie – odwrócił się przodem do Ichigo i zrobił krok w jego stronę. Zdezorientowany chłopak cofnął się nieznacznie. Nie wiedział, czy Arrancar mówi to ze złością, nie czuł nienawiści w jego głosie...

- Pierwszy raz rozumiałem kogoś podczas walki do tego stopnia. Pierwszy raz czułem, że nie tylko ja odczuwam taką radość... A potem nie chciałeś mnie zabić i tego już nie rozumiałem. Nadal nie wiem, po co ci to było, ale rozumiem, dlaczego to zrobiłeś. Po prostu taki jesteś... – kolejny krok, kolejne cofnięcie. Ściana.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, czy jesteś Shinigami, człowiekiem czy innym hollowem. Jesteś idiotą, to na pewno – skrzywił się ironicznie. – Wiesz, że Arrancarzy to hollowy, którym udało się zdjąć maskę? Od tamtej walki... no, odkąd jesteś tutaj... ja... cóż, jak bardzo by mnie to nie wkurzało i komplikowało mi życia, nie czuję się już taki... pusty.

Grimmjow zbliżył się już na tyle, że Ichigo poczuł jego tors tuż przy swoim i w ciemnościach widział wpatrzone w siebie oczy Arrancara. Grimmjow był od niego sporo wyższy i Ichigo czuł się jeszcze bardziej zakłopotany zadzierając głowę do góry, starając się opanować wzburzenie i napięcie.

- Grimmjow? – szepnął pytającym tonem, wpatrując się jak zahipnotyzowany w twarz mężczyzny. Czuł się zagubiony i bezbronny, ale szalejące w nim emocje nie były... nieprzyjemne.

- Ichigo? – odpowiedział pytaniem Grimmjow, przysuwając swoją twarz jeszcze bliżej. – Boisz się, Shinigami? – miało to zabrzmieć drwiąco, ale zawiódł go własny głos i zadał pytanie miękkim, niemal czułym tonem.

Dezorientacja i bezbronność znikły z twarzy chłopaka, kiedy zmarszczył brwi ze złością.

Idiota z ciebie, Grimmj... – nie dokończył, bo poczuł na policzku chłodny dotyk kości, a na ustach ciepłe wargi.

* * *

*Muse, „Undisclosed Desires" (mój oficjalny hymn tegoż pairingu)


	3. Chapter 3

**PART III**

_If you were dead or still alive _

_I don't care, I don't care*_

Zanim zdążył pomyśleć, zanim do głosu doszedł rozsądek, dał się ponieść instynktowi i pragnieniu, które dopiero teraz zrozumiał. Mimo panującego mroku wszystko rozbłysło tysiącem gwiazd, oślepiających swoim bladym światłem. Na kilka chwil stracił wzrok, słuch, węch... Liczył się tylko dotyk. Usta mężczyzny były wilgotne, słonawe i takie miękkie... Rozsunął wargi pozwalając Arrancarowi na coraz głębsze, coraz bardziej namiętne pocałunki. Jego dłonie bezwiednie uniosły się do góry i palce wplotły się w miękkie włosy. Jak to możliwe, że tak twardy wojownik, osoba o tak ostrym charakterze, mógł w dotyku być taki miękki? Poczuł palce Espady na własnym karku, lekką pieszczotę przyprawiającą o absurdalne drżenie. Grimmjow wsunął dłonie w rude włosy Ichigo, przyciągając go do siebie jeszcze bliżej, całując łapczywie, bez momentu przerwy na oddech i chłopak stracił resztki panowania nad sobą, oplatając ramionami szyję Grimmjowa i przyciskając się do niego z desperacją godną walki o życie. Ciepło ciała Espady zdawało się przenikać przez materiał kimona, ogrzewając i jego. Razem z ciepłem wnikało w niego przekonanie, że tak właśnie powinno być, że do tej pory musiał strasznie marznąć i już na zawsze powinien pozostać blisko źródła tego zbawiennego ciepła. Grimmjow oderwał się od ust chłopaka i spojrzał na niego z czułym rozbawieniem, które Ichigo dostrzegał poprzez mleczną mgłę, spowijającą cały jego wszechświat.

- Grimmjow – wyszeptał ochrypłym głosem, szukając na powrót jego ust. Pragnienie szumiało mu w uszach, nie pozwalając zebrać myśli. Usłyszał cichy śmiech i poczuł usta na swoim policzku, uchu, szyi. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i jęknął nie panując nad emocjami. Grimmjow całował, pieścił i gryzł skórę na jego ramionach, rozsuwając brzegi kimona. Ichigo poczuł, że miękną mu kolana i osunął się na ziemię, ciągnąc za sobą Arrancara.

* * *

Ocknął się ze stanu podobnego do snu, który bardziej przypominał przebywanie w ciepłym i miękkim niebycie. Otworzył oczy, ale wciąż miał wrażenie, że znajduje się gdzieś poza światem, poza sobą i znaną sobie rzeczywistością. Nie mógł zebrać myśli, ale nie wysilał się zbytnio, żeby to zmienić. Czuł tylko spokój. Czuł ciepło bijące od drugiego ciała, tuż obok niego. Tak już mogłoby zostać. Na tę krótką chwilę był doskonale szczęśliwy i nie chciał się nad tym głębiej zastanawiać. Wszystko poza policzkiem przytulonym do jego barku, ramieniem przerzuconym przez jego pierś, ciepłym oddechem, który czuł na szyi – wszystko poza tym w tej chwili się nie liczyło. Świat poza tym korytarzem, poza nimi dwoma leżącymi na twardej posadzce w pomiętych ubraniach w mroku korytarza był zimny i strasznie daleki. Nie chciał tam wracać.

Nie wiedział, ile spał. To musiały być jedynie sekundy, krótkie odpłynięcie w inny wymiar po tym, co się między nimi wydarzyło. A może minęły całe wieki? Bark, do którego jego towarzysz przytulał twarz zdążył zdrętwieć, prawdopodobnie od wciskającej się w ciało kości przyrośniętej do twarzy Arrancara. Nie chciał jednak zmienić pozycji, żeby go nie obudzić. O ile Grimmjow w ogóle spał. Lekko dotknął twarzy mężczyzny, delikatnie powiódł palcem po kości policzkowej, zjechał nim po szyi i potarł ramię. Poza szramą na brzuchu i wieloma innymi bliznami, skóra Espady była delikatna. Opuszkami palców szukał tych nienaznaczonych walką miejsc. Nawet krótkie chwile namiętności zdawały się być dla Grimmjowa walką i Ichigo skrzywił się nieznacznie na myśl, ile zadrapań i ukąszeń znajdowało się w tej chwili na jego własnym ciele. Zaraz jednak grymas na jego twarzy zamienił się w uśmiech, pełny czułej irytacji. Szósty Espada z pewnością był niezwykły. Brutalność mieszała się u niego z wrażliwością, chęć dominacji szła w parze z delikatnością. Gdyby zostali tu już na zawsze, mogliby w nieskończoność odkrywać jeden drugiego i siebie nawzajem, zbliżać się do własnych granic, łamać zasady i pogrążać się w tym pełnym ciepła niebycie, w którym obaj teraz tkwili. Nigdy by mu się to nie znudziło. Chciał tu zostać.

Jego palce natrafiły na dziurę w brzuchu Arrancara. Miał ochotę przełożyć przez nią dłoń, żeby upewnić się, jak bardzo jest prawdziwa. Powstrzymał się. „Dzięki tobie nie czuję się pusty." Grimmjow był w końcu Arrancarem, podobno nie miał duszy. Ichigo zawsze wierzył, że jego dusza nie opuszcza go ani na chwilę, a jednak potrafił zamieniać się w hollowa, coraz prościej mu to przychodziło. Czy to znaczyło, że się gubił, że pewnego razu zatraci się przekraczając tę granicę i nie będzie potrafił już wrócić na właściwą stronę? Gdzieś pod skórą, w okolicy serca, czaiła się próżnia, pewnego dnia mogąca zamienić się w ziejącą pustką dziurę. Czuł ją, już od dłuższego czasu, choć starał się negować jej istnienie. A wtedy, podczas tych kilku chwil, z palcami wplątanymi we włosy Espady, wsłuchując się w przyspieszone oddechy... Wtedy cała samotność, strach przed pustką, która zaczynała wypełniać jego serce, zniknął. Dusza stała się pełna, jak gdyby znalazł się jej brakujący kawałek.

Wciąż znajdowali się w połowie korytarza. Na końcu czekał świat pełen światła, który zazdrośnie wyciągał po niego ręce. Tam znowu będzie trzeba walczyć. Przyjaciele czekali na ratunek... Chciał, nie, on musiał im pomóc. Ona tam też była, musiała być. Nie mogła tak po prostu zginąć. Coś w głębi serca, w głębi znękanej duszy, upewniało go w tym przekonaniu. Wciąż istniała. Rukia. Jedna jedyna. Wiedział, że gdyby Grimmjow dał mu chwilę do namysłu, gdyby dopuścił do głosu rozsądek – cała ta scena w ogóle nie miałaby miejsca. Powinien się teraz wstydzić. Powinien żałować. Powinien odepchnąć Espadę, poprawić zmięte ubranie i pobiec w stronę światła. Dlaczego więc był taki szczęśliwy? Dlaczego to właśnie Grimmjow był w stanie zapełnić rozrastającą się pustkę w jego duszy? Wyrzuty sumienia czaiły się tylko, by zaatakować. Zdradził swoje uczucia do Rukii. Zdradził swoich przyjaciół wiążąc się na te kilka chwil z ich wspólnym wrogiem. Leżał i chłonął ciepło bijące od Grimmjowa, zamiast biec im na ratunek. Odpychał te myśli, pozwalając sobie na jeszcze kilka sekund szczęścia.

Nie chciał wracać.

* * *

Wciąż leżał na wznak i obserwował drobinki kurzu wznoszące się i opadające w bladej strudze światła tuż przy suficie korytarza, kiedy poczuł ruch na własnym ramieniu i Grimmjow obudził się, ziewając po kociemu.

- Naprawdę – stwierdził Ichigo z rozbawieniem. – Powinieneś być kotem.

- Opowiadałem ci przecież, jak to było – Grimmjow wzruszył ramionami. Usiadł i przeciągnął się, wyciągając ramiona wysoką w górę. Spojrzał z ukosa na Ichigo i jego usta rozciągnęły się w złośliwym uśmieszku, w którym jednak błąkała się pewna czułość. – I jak się miewa moja ulubiona dziewica?

Ichigo natychmiast spurpurowiał.

- Jesteś nienormalny i zboczony – zdenerwował się, ale Grimmjow zaraz wybuchnął śmiechem.

Kiedy podczas pieszczot Ichigo wiedziony nagłym impulsem odepchnął coraz bardziej natarczywe dłonie Espady, Grimmjow spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. Chłopak uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

- Nie teraz – szepnął przygryzając wargę i zdając sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie będzie drugiej szansy, innej możliwości. Wtedy jednak obaj chcieli się oszukiwać, że to wszystko to dopiero początek, że może być inaczej niż w kurzu korytarza i że warto poczekać. I choć na ułamek sekundy Grimmjow wyglądał na zranionego, po chwili ogarnęła ich kolejna fala namiętności.

- No wybacz, widać było – śmiał się teraz złośliwie.

- Niby po czym? – naburmuszył się Ichigo, ale zaraz machnął ręką, widząc, że Espada naprawdę ma ochotę zacząć wymieniać. – Odezwał się, pan wielce doświadczony.

- Żebyś wiedział – Grimmjow uśmiechnął się zmysłowo. Na powrót wtulił się w chłopaka. – My się w Hueco Mundo naprawdę nudzimy. Trzeba czymś czas wypełniać.

- Czyli rzeczywiście jesteś zboczony – zdecydował Ichigo, czując jak oddech Grimmjowa łaskocze go w szyję, a kość na jego policzku żłobi mu dziurę w obojczyku. – Wcale nie miałem takiego wrażenia, więc już się nie wywyższaj...

Bo nie dałeś mi pójść na całość – Grimmjow podniósł głowę i patrzył w oczy Ichigo, wciąż z bezczelnym uśmiechem na ustach. Ichigo miał ochotę trzepnąć go w ten pełen zadowolenia z siebie łeb, ale samemu też chciało mu się śmiać. Bliskość twarzy Arrancara działała na niego piorunująco, pożądanie znów zaczęło zalewać jego ciało.

- Ale nadrobimy i to – dodał Grimmjow i polizał wargi chłopaka. Niemalże onieśmielony ogromem swego pragnienia, Ichigo po raz kolejny wsunął palce we włosy Espady, przyciągając jego głowę i całując, do utraty tchu i świadomości. Miał wrażenie, że niedługo jego wargi spłyną krwią, ale nie dbał o to.

Oderwali się od siebie i Grimmjow pocałował chłopaka w nos.

- Zresztą – podjął wątek Espada. – Może i Arrancarzy umilają sobie czas seksem, ale Shinigami i tak są bardziej... zboczeni, jak ty to mówisz. U nas przynajmniej nikt swoich łóżkowych preferencji nie tatuuje na twarzy!

Ichigo uniósł brew szukając w pamięci kogoś, kto mógłby pasować do podanego opisu, aż wreszcie wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Nigdy tak o tym nie pomyślałem – stwierdził.

- A mówi się, że takim niewiniątkom wszystko się z jednym kojarzy – mruknął Grimmjow złośliwie, zaczynając po raz kolejny całować Ichigo po szyi. Pieszczoty Espady wprawiały Ichigo w drżenie, ale kiedy mężczyzna po raz kolejny ugryzł go mocno w brzuch, chłopak odepchnął go z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem.

- Daj mi spokój, cały jestem podrapany i pogryziony – bardziej udawał gniew niż czuł go naprawdę. – Chciałeś mnie zjeść czy co?

- Niegłupi pomysł – Grimmjow puścił do niego oko. Położył się jednak posłusznie obok, przerzucając ramię przez pierś chłopaka i znów wtulając policzek w jego bark. Czuł się absolutnie szczęśliwy leżąc w tej pozycji. Zamilkli na dłuższą chwilę.

Czy na wojnie szczęście jest dozwolone?

Zostać na zawsze w tym miejscu, pozwolić światu biec dalej, bez nich i poza nimi. Czuć, jak jego pierś unosi się i opada oddychając, wciskać kość w dołek przy jego obojczyku, aż z ust wyrwie mu się jęk, wargami dotykać nagrzanej skóry. Tego Grimmjow pragnął w tej chwili siłą całego swojego istnienia. I wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie tego miał. Zostały mu ostatnie minuty, sekundy. Świat, który Ichigo zdecydował się bronić, już wkrótce upomni się o niego. Nie zważając na pragnienia i szczęście swojego wybawcy, znów wciągnie go w nieustanne walki, intrygi i związki z osobami, z którymi nie powinien się wiązać. Nie chciał na to pozwolić. Nie mógł.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Szósty Espada, nie potrafił przegrywać.

Ichigo ocknął się z zamyślenia i spojrzał w oczy Grimmjowa. Jego brązowe, pełne ciepła oczy zdawały się czytać w myślach Arrancara.

- Mam wrażenie, że jesteśmy sami we wszechświecie – szepnął. To był banał, ale tak właśnie czuł. Grimmjow natychmiast zrozumiał, co Ichigo miał na myśli. „Ale nie jesteśmy".

- Jesteśmy – odparł Grimmjow pewnie, choć wiedział, że to tylko kwestia minut. Sekund...

- Powinniśmy wstać i pójść dalej – szepnął Ichigo, z całych sił starając się zapamiętać sposób, w jaki Grimmjow głaskał bezwiednie jego ramię. Ktoś musiał to wreszcie powiedzieć.

- Nie – sprzeciwił się Grimmjow. – Nie musimy. Nie musisz tam wracać...

- Muszę – westchnął Ichigo. – Chcę.

- Oni nie przyszli tu dla ciebie – zaczął wolno Espada. – Wiesz o tym? Przyszli tu dla niej, więc niech sami się uratują i pójdą po nią...

- To moi przyjaciele, Grimmjow. Naprawdę.

- Nie masz przyjaciół – stwierdził Arrancar ze złością podnosząc się na łokciu. Miał wrażenie, jakby coś z niego opadało, na powrót zaczął czuć, jak twarda i zimna jest podłoga, na której leżeli. – Jesteś po prostu zbyt naiwny, żeby to dostrzec!

Ichigo przymknął oczy, żeby Espada nie zobaczył bólu, jaki się w nich odbił. Ciało mężczyzny nie dotykało już jego własnego ciała i Ichigo czuł, że odsunęło się od niego już na zawsze. Wiedział, że to się stanie, ale tak bardzo chciał to zatrzymać. Chciał uwierzyć, że mogą być razem, tak zwyczajnie i po prostu, dokładnie tak, jak teraz.

Zawsze był pewien swoich uczuć do Rukii. Wiedział, że są prawdziwe i choć nie potrafił ich jej okazać, rozumiał je. Nie rozumiał tego, co czuje do Grimmjowa, nie spostrzegł, kiedy ta więź się pojawiła, dopiero tracąc go z sekundy na sekundę docierało do niego, jak ważne stało się to uczucie. Nie potrafił go nazwać, ale wiedział, że jest równie prawdziwe. Nie musiał sobie tego tłumaczyć, nie musiał pojmować – wystarczyła ta wiedza.

- Tacy jak ty nie mają przyjaciół! – ciągnął Grimmjow. – Z prostej przyczyny: tacy ludzie nie mogą dać ci nic w zamian! Możesz ich bronić, ale oni nigdy tego nie zrobią, bo po prostu nie są w stanie! Jesteś od nich daleko silniejszy...

- Przeceniasz mnie – szepnął Ichigo, zapamiętując czuły uśmiech Espady sprzed kilku chwil, którego już pewnie nigdy nie będzie mu dane zobaczyć.

- Jesteś skazany na samotność, jeśli zostaniesz z nimi! – pieklił się Grimmjow czując, że jego słowa zaczynają brzmieć desperacko. Czuł, jak Ichigo na zawsze wyślizguje mu się z rąk. Że przegrywa ze światem poza tym korytarzem. – Cholera jasna, Ichigo, to wszystko... Wiem, po prostu wiem, że nikt nie rozumie cię tak jak ja! – krzyknął, zawstydzony własnym wyznaniem.

- Wiem... – wyryć pod powiekami spojrzenie Grimmjowa, kiedy podniósł na niego oczy po kolejnym pocałunku pozbawiającym go tchu. Na zawsze, na zawsze... – Ale muszę tam iść. Ja chcę tam iść... Jeśli tam nie pójdę... Nie będę już sobą.

Grimmjow też to rozumiał. To właśnie o takim człowieku nie mógł przestać myśleć przez ostatnie dni. O Ichigo, który pobiegnie ratować cały świat, nie mając szans w starciu z nim. I zwycięży. Wiedział, że tam czekają na niego oddani mu ludzie. Tam czeka ta dziewczyna, o której mówił z blaskiem w oczach. Tu, gdzie siedzieli, nie było dla nich miejsca. Nigdzie nie było miejsca, w którym mogliby zostać we dwóch. Nie chciał go jednak stracić. Nie chciał znów stawać się pusty. Dopóki nie wiedział, że można żyć inaczej, że samotność może zniknąć na kilka chwil wyrwanych rzeczywistości przemocą, nie żałował. Nie cierpiał. Ale skoro już wie... teraz będzie tęsknił do tego uczucia. Zobaczył współczucie w oczach chłopaka i nie potrafił tego znieść. Krew nabiegła mu do twarzy i stracił nad sobą panowanie.

Ichigo dotknął policzka, puchnącego od siarczystego ciosu.

- Należało mi się – szepnął. Więc już po wszystkim. Fragment jego duszy, ten brakujący element, znów oddzielił się od niego. Już na zawsze w tym miejscu miała pozostać pustka.

- Przestań – ryknął Grimmjow. – Przestań!!! Zachowujesz się jak ostatni mięczak! Powinieneś się zasłonić! Stanąć do walki! Jak ja mogłem myśleć, że ty... jak ja mogłem ciebie... Jesteś nic nie wart! Rzygać mi się chce, jak na ciebie patrzę!

To były te słowa. Koniec. Ichigo zerwał się na nogi, poprawiając hakamę i łapiąc w dłoń Zangetsu. Jego ciało było obolałe, tak bardzo pragnęło dotyku Arrancara. Tymczasem Grimmjow stał przed nim, dyszący nienawiścią zmieszaną z rozpaczą.

- Mam nadzieję, że Nnoitra wypruje ci flaki – wysyczał zimno.

- Uważaj na siebie, Grimmjow – szepnął Ichigo. Nie czuł złości, tylko beznadziejny smutek. To, co zrodziło się między nimi było tak kruche i ulotne, że musiało rozsypać się na drobne kawałki. Wiedzieli o tym oboje, tylko nie chcieli przyjąć tej wiedzy. – Nie daj się zabić...

- Zamknij się! – warknął Grimmjow, zaciskając dłoń na rękojeści swojego miecza tak mocno, że cała pobielała. Splunął. – Jeśli cię jeszcze kiedyś spotkam, sam cię zabiję. Wynoś się, po prostu się wynoś!

Ichigo stał jeszcze chwilę, nie zdobył się jednak na żadne słowa, żadne nie trafiłyby już do Arrancara. W końcu odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie, najszybciej jak potrafił, do świata pełnego światła.

Grimmjow uderzył pięścią w ścianę, aż obsypały się drobinki cegły. Nie panując nad sobą, wyrzucał z siebie przekleństwa, najpierw szeptem, w końcu zaczął krzyczeć, nienawiść zdawała się wypełniać jego ciało i pulsować w jego żyłach. Pięścią wciąż tłukł w ścianę, w murze widoczne już było duże wgłębienie. Czerwone cero strzaskało przebytą przez nich część korytarza. Potrzebował wroga, musiał wyżyć na kimś te emocje, tę nienawiść. „Zabiję cię, Shinigami", myślał, rzucając się jak dzikie zwierze w klatce. „Jak mogłeś?!" Wiedział, że tak będzie. Nie ważne, kim był Ichigo. Vizard, Arrancar, Shinigami, Człowiek. To nie miało znaczenia. Był Ichigo i to dlatego Grimmjow czuł to niezwykłe szczęście, na te kilka chwil zostawił za sobą całe Hueco Mundo. A Ichigo nie mógł nie pomóc swoim bliskim. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że powtarza wciąż i wciąż te same przekleństwa, usiadł ciężko pod ścianą.

Czuł reiatsu Kurosakiego. Nie było wyraźne, widocznie dotarł już do zewnętrznej części Las Noches. Grimmjow odczekał dłuższą chwilę i poczuł energię Nnoitry, a po chwili także Tesli. Dokładnie tak, jak przewidział. Normalnie czułby satysfakcję, jego taktyka okazała się być idealna. Ale nie dziś. Odczuwał jedynie zmęczenie, złość i dojmujący żal, którego nie czuł nigdy wcześniej, w całym swoim życiu. Bezwiednie zaczął śledzić walkę na podstawie dochodzącej do niego energii.

Jego własne myśli wydawały mu się obce. Skotłowane, biegły sobie tylko znanym torem, bez jego udziału. Reiatsu Nnoitry podniosło się, widocznie to on atakował. Czy Ichigo założył już maskę? Chyba nie, poziom jego energii wciąż był za niski. Przypomniał mu się wyraz jego oczu tuż po pierwszym pocałunku: zaskoczenie, zawstydzenie i pragnienie. Zaraz jednak podniósł ręce i dotknął twarz Grimmjowa, jego palce musnęły powieki Arrancara... O, teraz już założył maskę. Reiatsu obu przeciwników wyrównało się. Coś było jednak w energii Ichigo, co wskazywało na pewne rozproszenie. Nie wygra, jeśli się nie skupi! „Nie obchodzi mnie to", pomyślał Grimmjow. „Czy żyje, czy Nnoitra go posieka, po prostu mam to gdzieś". Tak byłoby łatwiej... Tak, Ichigo mógł nie mieć doświadczenia, ale to tylko nadawało dodatkowy wymiar jego pieszczotom. Nie zachowywał się jak kukła, wykorzystywana zabawka. Grimmjow pragnął go dzięki temu jeszcze mocniej. Teraz też go pragnął. Bardzo. Nie tylko jego ciała, cudownego ciała. Najbardziej ze wszystkiego pożądał ciepłego spojrzenia, uczucia, które w nim dostrzegał. Uczucia, które wypełniało pustkę, to miejsce, gdzie powinna znajdować się dusza.

Walka była zacięta, obaj przeciwnicy musieli dawać z siebie wszystko. Nagle reiatsu Nnoitry podskoczyło jeszcze o poziom wyżej. Czyli to już, przywołał całą swoją moc. Kurosaki jednak dzielnie stawiał mu czoła, utrzymywał energię na wysokim poziomie. Wtedy, te kilkadziesiąt minut temu, jego pomarańczowe włosy zdawały się płonąć w ciemnościach korytarza, dotykając ich miał wrażenie, że się poparzy... Reiatsu Ichigo zachwiało się i zmniejszyło, musiał dostać potężny cios. Kolejna blizna. Miał tak wiele blizn na ciele, jak każdy wojownik. Na ciele i na duszy, zgrubiałe szramy, ukryte głęboko, poza wzrokiem przeciwnika. Każdy z nich takie miał. Czy Arrancar może mieć bliznę na duszy, skoro jej nie ma? Gdzie w takim razie miał teraz tę otwartą ranę? Czuł jak reiatsu Ichigo spada, jest coraz niższe. „Nie obchodzi mnie to!"

Wstał i zaczął chodzić, co jakiś czas uderzając pięścią w ścianę. To Kurosaki wybrał. Cóż z tego, że właściwie istniała tylko ta jedna opcja. Jeśli teraz zginie, to już jego sprawa. Przez chwilę Grimmjow był wdzięczny Aizenowi, że ma zamiar wybić całą tę hałastrę. Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie, że jego samego także były kapitan Shinigami zalicza do hałastry i skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Energia Ichigo była słaba. Musiał dostawać nieźle w tyłek...

- Nie obchodzi mnie to! – wrzasnął Grimmjow, a jego cero rozwaliło kolejną ścianę. To Ichigo był wszystkiemu winien! Teraz już nic ich nie łączyło. Niech ginie, to już nieważne. Zaczął chodzić coraz szybciej.

Energia Kurosakiego utrzymywała się na stabilnym, ale niskim poziomie. Trzymał się, ale dostawał baty. „Mam to gdzieś!" uporczywie powtarzał w myślach Grimmjow. Rozpaczliwie, histerycznie chciał w to uwierzyć.

„Nie obchodzisz mnie, Ichigo Kurosaki," pomyślał po raz kolejny ze złością, biegnąc w kierunku oświetlonego wyjścia z korytarza.

* * *

*Apocalyptica feat. Adam Gontier, "I don't care"


	4. Chapter 4

**PART IV**

_Don't you break away because_

_A Chemical in Me is all you will be*_

Nigdy dotąd nie poświęcał zbyt wiele czasu na myślenie o własnych uczuciach. Dopiero spotkanie z Shinigami, który tak do końca wcale Shinigami nie był, zmusiło go do stawiania sobie pytań i studiowania własnych emocji. To nie było w jego stylu. Zawsze mówił to, co myślał, robił to, co chciał i jeśli ktoś miał coś przeciwko, był to tylko i wyłącznie problem tej osoby. Nigdy mu na niczym ani na nikim nie zależało. Nigdy nie miał wrażenia, że wyrwano mu z wnętrza kawałek jego duszy. Nigdy nawet nie wierzył, że posiada duszę.

Nie potrzebował zmian. Biegnąc w kierunku wyjścia z korytarza, gdzie toczyła się walka Ichigo z Nnoitrą myślał, że jeśli ten pierwszy zginie, wszystko wróci do normy, do prostej i pełnej niewymagających przyjemności egzystencji. Coś jednak podpowiadało mu, że powrotu już nie ma. Dotykając wargami ust chłopaka dobrowolnie zrzekł się szansy na odzyskanie dawnego, nieskomplikowanego życia.

Nadal był dumny, arogancki i silny. Nie przejmował się otaczającym go światem, chciał walczyć, chciał poczuć na dłoniach krew swoich przeciwników. Wciąż z jego oczu biła ironia, sarkazm, jego wargi rozciągały się w drapieżnym uśmiechu. Nie zapomniał, jak się walczy, mógł pokonać dowolnego przeciwnika, jego ręka trzymała miecz równie pewnie, jak jeszcze kilka dni temu. Zmieniło się tylko coś w środku, niezauważalny dla nikogo fragment. Nie wiedział, czy to dusza, serce, czy mózg. Zdawał sobie jednak jasno sprawę, że właśnie to coś kazało mu teraz biec. Dlatego nie mógł pozwolić Kurosakiemu zginąć.

Nienawidził się podporządkowywać, gardził słabością. Uczucia są dla mięczaków. Teraz jednak ta nowa cząstka zaczęła definiować go w równym stopniu, jak wszystkie inne. Był drapieżnikiem, brutalnym wojownikiem nonszalancko poniżającym swoich wrogów, buntował się wobec Aizena i członków Espady wyższych stopniem oraz tęsknił za czułym spojrzeniem brązowych oczu. Inaczej nie byłby już Grimmjowem.

Dwie możliwości: wyrwij z siebie duszę lub zaakceptuj, że ją masz.

* * *

Ichigo otarł twarz wierzchem dłoni, bo krew zalewała mu oczy. Nnoitra stał naprzeciwko niego, szczerząc zęby w paskudnym uśmiechu.

- Gówniarzu, tym razem dopilnuję, żebyś oglądał własne flaki – jego śmiech przypominał szczekanie.

Chłopak jeszcze raz nasunął na twarz maskę, czując jak hollow przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. Zaatakował szybko i z wściekłością. Jego miecz ciął powietrze, ale zamiast zagłębić się w ciele przeciwnika, z głuchym hukiem uderzał w jego olbrzymie, księżycowate Zanpakutō. Po chwili poczuł, że się cofa, że przeciwnik, wciąż się śmiejąc naciera na niego zbyt silnie, by potrafił odepchnąć go zwykłym ciosem. Nie może się teraz poddać!

Nagle wszystko potoczyło się jeszcze szybciej niż dotychczas. Czerwone cero uderzyło w Nnoitrę, wytrącając go z równowagi i choć na ułamek sekundy serce Ichigo zabiło jeszcze szybciej, nie tracił czasu i natarł na Espadę, wkładając w atak resztę swojej siły i determinacji. Bardziej poczuł niż zobaczył, że nie walczy już sam. Reiatsu Grimmjowa było niemal namacalne. Nnoitra wyrwał się jednak i odskoczył na znaczną odległość.

- Grimmjow, ty śmieciu – splunął krwią Piąty Espada. – Bratasz się z tym ziemskim ścierwem? Nie myślałem, że upadniesz aż tak nisko – znów wyszczerzył zęby. – Trzeba było dopilnować wtedy, żebyś...

- Stul pysk, Nnoitra – Grimmjow również się uśmiechał. Ogarniała go radość, wreszcie mógł dać upust swoim emocjom, wreszcie mógł się wyżyć na kimś tak, jak miał ochotę. Przepełniała go żądza mordu, chciał zetrzeć ten idiotyczny wyraz z twarzy Nnoitry. Znów ich miecze skrzyżowały się w powietrzu, Ichigo był tuż obok. Czuł jego obecność i znów łącząca ich więź stała się nieskażona wzajemnymi oskarżeniami i bólem, znali swoje myśli i rozumieli się bez słów. Cios, unik, obrót. Wtedy do walki wmieszał się Tesla, wiedziony desperacją – ani przez chwilę nie mógł mieć nadziei, że ma jakiekolwiek szanse w starciu z Espadą lub Shinigami na tym poziomie. Grimmjow pomyślał, że Ichigo sam sobie poradzi z tym popychadłem Nnoitry, nie miał zamiaru pozwolić komukolwiek przeszkodzić mu teraz w walce z Piątym Espadą. Ichigo, jak gdyby wyłapując tę myśl, zajął się Teslą, pokonanie go nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. Grimmjow starał skupiać się tylko na swojej własnej walce.

Mógł zginąć, ale tylko walka mogła go oczyścić, wyprać z wszelkich innych emocji. Choć na te kilka chwil.

* * *

Stali nad trupem Nnoitry, z którego twarzy nareszcie zszedł pełen wyższości i okrucieństwa uśmiech. Ichigo po raz kolejny otarł twarz szczątkiem rękawa, rozmazując na niej krew i kurz. Grimmjow kopnął rękojeść miecza Espady.

No – stwierdził tylko. – To by było na tyle.

Stali przez chwilę w milczeniu.

- Ktoś chyba czeka na ciebie - stwierdził Grimmjow lekkim tonem. – Czujesz?

Rzeczywiście, Ichigo mógł poczuć energię swoich przyjaciół. Tych, z którymi tu przybył i inne, tak dobrze znane, których się wcale nie spodziewał. Zalała go fala ulgi, dopiero teraz poczuł ciężar myśli o tym, że Rukia, Ishida i reszta mogli zginąć. Zdał sobie sprawę, że się uśmiecha.

Jak można czuć się szczęśliwym na tak różne sposoby? Wiedział, co teraz zrobi – dołączy do swoich towarzyszy i razem pokonają Aizena. Inaczej być nie mogło. A jednak stał dalej wśród piasku i kurzu, niezdolny do zrobienia kroku. Chciał rozdzielić się na dwoje. Chciał, żeby nie było wojny. Chciał wypełnić Grimmjowem pustkę w swojej duszy i pozwolić mu wypełnić jego duszę nim samym. Chciał, żeby Grimmjow był szczęśliwy.

Stali i czekali, aż drugi odezwie się pierwszy. Te same słowa pojawiały się w ich głowach i nie chciały przejść przez gardła. Cisza budowała między nimi mur, lada chwila zbyt wysoki, by dało się go przeskoczyć. Wszystko byłoby prostsze, gdyby po prostu podszedł teraz do Arrancara, ale tego jednego nie mógł zrobić. Pragnienie dotknięcia jego policzka było prawie namacalne, ale ciało pozostało na nie głuche. Stał odrętwiały, jak gdyby nie panował nad własnymi nogami, które nie chciały się ruszyć, ani w stronę Espady, ani w stronę przejścia, na którego końcu czekała na niego Rukia i pozostali. Najtrudniejsze wybory dokonuje się widocznie w ciszy, umykają uwadze postronnych obserwatorów, nie ma świadków. Wybierasz i coś zyskujesz, co innego tracisz. „Tak jest zawsze" myślał Ichigo, „tak po prostu musi być". Tylko dlaczego czuł, że traci aż tak wiele?

- Idź już – mruknął Grimmjow, wbijając ręce w kieszenie. Sam powinien odejść, odwrócić się na pięcie. Nie było łatwo.

Ichigo zaciskał dłoń na rękojeści Zangetsu, gryzł wargi.

- Nie daj się zabić, Grimmjow – szepnął. Standardowe pozdrowienie dwóch wojowników.

- Ani myślę – roześmiał się odrobinę sztucznie Espada. – Choć Aizen i pozostali pewnie będą próbowali coś w tym kierunku zrobić...

- Postaram się nie dać im szansy – uśmiechnął się krzywo chłopak.

- Pilnuj własnego tyłka, ja sobie dam radę – obruszył się lekko Grimmjow, jak gdyby Ichigo proponował mu pomoc. – Jak długo zamierzasz tu stać, Shinigami? Zaraz zlecą się pozostali i znów nie dotrzesz do swoich – przypomniał z irytacją.

- Shinigami? – Ichigo spojrzał na niego, z bólem w oczach jeszcze o ton głębszym. Ale wzrok Grimmjowa pozostał twardy, więc mógł tylko bezradne wzruszyć ramionami. – Powodzenia więc, Grimmjow. – Odwrócił się od Arrancara i pobiegł w kierunku kolejnego przejścia, mając nadzieję, że tym razem labirynt korytarzy zaprowadzi go do Rukii, Ishidy, Chada, a także innych Shinigami, którzy się pojawili w Hueco Mundo. Miał nadzieję, że jest z nimi Nel. Czuł, jak rozpiera go siła, pewność, że będzie w stanie uwolnić Inoue. Musi to zrobić. Razem wrócą na ziemię. Musiał biec patrząc przed siebie. Pragnienie, by się odwrócić, jeszcze na chwilę, było porażające, wiedział jednak, że to nie ma sensu. Że zrani tym siebie jeszcze bardziej.

Ale nigdy nie zapomni ciemności korytarza, szorstkiej dłoni Espady na swoim karku i wypełniającego go wtedy szczęścia. Będzie musiał pogodzić się z tym uczuciem pustki. A kiedy to wszystko się skończy... Skąd miał wiedzieć, co stanie się wtedy?

Grimmjow stał wciąż obok trupa Nnoitry, bezmyślnie patrząc na ciało leżącego obok Tesli. Nie wiedział, co teraz zrobi, do kogo się przyłączy, z kim będzie mu pisane walczyć. Możliwości miał wiele i zamierzał korzystać z nich według chwilowych zachcianek. Wciąż pozostawał panem samego siebie. Nawet, jeśli od jakiegoś czasu wierzył już w istnienie własnej duszy. Istniała, choć teraz znów go opuściła. Ale teraz już wiedział, gdzie jej szukać. Mógł ją odzyskać.

- Niech cię szlag – wymamrotał, uśmiechając się lekko. – Niech cię szlag, Ichigo.

To wszystko się jeszcze nie skończyło. Wojna nie będzie trwała wiecznie. Ktoś będzie musiał wygrać, a tym kimś musi być on, Ichigo Kurosaki. Inaczej świat przestałby mieć sens. A wtedy, kiedy kurz opadnie i zagoją się rany, wtedy dopiero zobaczysz, Ichigo. Tylko czekaj.

_KONIEC_

_12 listopada 2009_

* * *

_*FAKE?, "Chemical in Me"_


End file.
